Sacred Simplicity
by survivingbellarke
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a Doctor at Ark hospital, Bellamy Blake is a world famous rockstar whose band 'The Grounders' are finishing their world tour in London when Bellamy is rushed into Clarkes hospital where these two very different worlds, linked only before by Clarkes' intern who just happens to be Octavia Blake, Bellamys' little sister, collide.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay with me Bellamy!" Clarke yelled at her patient while trying to restart his heart with as much force as she could possible muster, trying to ignore the loud single beep on the heart monitor that meant there was no heart beat and the silent crying of her intern in the corner of the operating room.

"Clarke leave him! It's been five minutes you wont be able to save him!" Her mother Dr. Griffin, the chief of surgery urged her to give up.

"No! I can't leave him! I won't leave him!" Clarke heard an audible sigh as her mother left the room followed by another muffled cry from Octavia.

—

12 Hours Earlier.

Clarke was running late today. There was too much rain for her to handle and the traffic in London had been hell, which she should have expected, it is London after all, but today did not seem like a tube day when she woke up. She ran up the steps from the car park into Ark hospital and felt the rain seep into her skin, stopping to catch her breath when she reached the entrance to Accident and Emergency, she scanned the building, oddly quiet for a Saturday but quiet was a death sentence to a hospital, Clarke sighed as she dreaded the on coming traumas later in the day.

"Morning Dr. Griffin here are you charts from yesterday." Clarke looked up to see her second year resident Octavia Blake looking up at her with a look of excitement in her eyes that Clarke remembered all to well from her days as a young resident.

"Thank you Octavia, what's first?" She looked expectantly at her student.

"Well Mr. Rhodes needs his dressings changed in bed four and then there is post - op care for Mrs. Laing as she should be waking up soon in the ICU from her hip replacement."

"Great, lets get started shall we? I just need to get dried up first." Clarke laughed as she felt a raindrop fall of the front of her nose from her soaking wet hair.

"Off course Dr. Griffin." Octavia smiled up at her.

—

Bellamy loved the anxiety he got before he went on stage, it was this adrenaline rush that he thought made him a better performer, tonight he was playing Wembley Stadium, his last stop on world tour with his band The Grounders. The tour had been a whirlwind, Australia to Hong Kong to Singapore to Dubai to South Africa to so many venues in America and a hectic few weeks all over Europe before finally ending up here. Wembley. The ultimate venue for British bands. Bellamy felt a pang of sadness as he remembered how before she died his mother had told him how she had seen her favourite band Queen here in the 1980s, she always seemed so happy when she told that story, reliving her favourite memory all over again, he just hoped that tonight he would make her proud.

"Oi Blake! You ready for this?" Bellamys' bass guitarist and best friend Lincoln slapped him on the back and grinned at him.

"Of course! Been waiting for this my whole life." Bellamy felt the anxiety rise in his chest again, he couldn't wait to get on stage.

"Just don't hurt yourself!" Lincoln laughed at him as they were joined by the remaining two members of The Grounders, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan, before they were announced on stage to an appreciative roar from the sold out crowd. This is it! Bellamy thought and grinned to himself.

"GOOD EVENING WEMBLEY HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?" Bellamy screamed into the microphone, and when listening to the loudest screams he'd heard all tour he knew the was exactly where he was meant to be. "WE'RE THE GROUNDERS AND THIS SONGS FOR ALL YOU KIDS WHOSE HEADS BELONG WITH THE STARS!" He broke into their debut single from two years ago Planets that set them on them on this crazy adventure.

It was about half way through the show when Bellamy began to feel odd, he didn't understand it, he wasn't doing anything differently to normal and so everything should be fine. He burst into their latest single Television,

"I hate this town,

I'm breaking out,

I hope you don't forget me.

But your with it now

so watch me drown,

in hopes you don't regret me."

…and that was the last thing he remembered.

—

Clarke had had a relatively quiet day, only one simple surgery to fix an aneurysm, and only one fight with the elder Dr. Griffin, chief of surgery at Ark hospital, and Clarkes' Mother. It wasn't as if Clarke didn't like working for her Mother, it was just that at this time Dr. Abby Griffin was trying to convince Clarke to choose a specialty as she believed that a general surgeon was never as good or gained as much recognition as say a neurosurgeon or a cardiothoracic surgeon. Clarke sighed at her desk in A and E recalling this argument with Abby. It wasn't that Clarke didn't want to specialise, it was that she didn't know what she should specialise in. Abby was a paediatrician and was trying to convince Clarke to take up her fellowship, but Clarke had never quite bonded with children and didn't feel like following in her mothers, quite large, footsteps once again. She liked trauma, it was exciting and gave her a rush, but there were a lot of deaths in trauma, she wasn't sure if she could handle that. Her best friend Raven had found her calling in orthopaedic surgery, but Raven had known exactly where she wanted to be end up since Clarke had met her in their first day of their internship at Ark together.

Clarke snapped out of her day dream to realise she hadn't seen or heard from Octavia in a few hours, this was odd Clarke thought, the girl was almost always glued to Clarkes' hip. It was getting towards 8pm and Clarke yawned as she thought about the fact she'd been here for almost twelve hours. She got up to go get herself a coffee and wandered absentmindedly towards the cafeteria where she spotted Raven in the queue.

"Clarke! Hi I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?" Raven was always bubbly, in fact when Clarke first met her she found her very irritating. Although that might have more to do with the fact she was engaged to then new neurosurgeon Dr. Finn Collins with whom Clarke may have been seeing, before she found out about Raven.

"I've been around, had a relatively quiet day in the hospital, what about you?" Clarke replied to her friend.

"How much longer you on call for? I'm off home in a bit, haven't done much myself today either, drinks later?" Raven asked Clarke,

"I'm only here for a few more hours, off at 10, meet you then at Jaha?" Jaha was their favourite bar, run by father and son Thelonious and Wells Jaha.

"Sounds perfect, gotta run, see you at 10!" Raven bounced off with her green tea, Clarke didn't understand how Raven got through the day without any coffee. Still no Octavia though Clarke mused. Clarkes pager beeped in her pocket,

911 A&E it read. Shit.

Clarke ran to the A&E as fast as she could, spilling hot coffee all over herself as she did it, as she got to A&E she found it crowded and hectic, unsurprisingly if there was an incoming trauma, but not with the usual people, there were photographers and people in suits everywhere, what was going on.

"Excuse me" Clarke must have repeated this a hundred times as she pushed her way to the front of the hospital to meet the oncoming ambulance. She grabbed a gurney as the ambulance doors opened, and she was so immediately blinded by the photographers flashing cameras that she could barely hear the paramedic speak.

"Bellamy Blake twenty seven years old collapsed on stage midway through his set at Wembley Stadium, no idea as to why but possible blocked airway and cardiac arrest." Bellamy Blake? Clarke thought, where had she heard that name before, and where the hell was Octavia?!

"Get rid of any unnecessary personal" Clarke yelled as she pushed the gurney back into the hospital through all the photographers, "clear trauma room four and will somebody find Octavia Blake!" She was so in her life-saving mode she didn't even recognise the same surnames.

Clarke was arms deep in Bellamy Blake performing an emergency chest repair when Octavia ran into the operating room.

"Dr. Griffin I'm so sorry I got caught up in other work what's going on?" Octavia panted as she scrubbed in.

"Octavia I have been calling you for the past hour and a half what happened to your pager?" Clarke was fuming, Octavia was actually a very useful person to have by her side, even if she could be to eager sometimes. "This is Bellamy Blake, he collapsed on stage because of a torn Aorta and I have been operating on him for an hour trying to save his life and I could use your help." Clarke momentarily looked up at the girl to make her point more poignant, but her expression changed when she saw Octavia pale.

"Wha..what did you say his name was again?" Octavia stammered, obviously trying to keep it together.

"Bellamy Blake." Clarke repeated and Octavia rushed over and lifted the cover off of the patients face, the patient who's chest Clarke was currently operating on.

"That's my brother." Octavia whispered, just as his heart monitor flat lined and her Mother walked into the room.

"Shit." Was the only thing Dr. Clarke Griffin could think to say right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke sat at the bar staring into a bowl of peanuts as Wells Jaha poured her a drink.

"Here, this one's on the house, you look like you need one." Wells put a tequila shot on the table in front of Clarke.

"Thanks Wells, you're a good friend." Wells was her oldest friend and although they may have had their ups and downs, in the end he was always there for her no mater what.

"No worries, just don't tell my Dad." Wells stuck his tongue out at her before serving someone else.

"Hey Clarke, aren't you about two days late for our drinks date?" Clarke swivelled around on her bar stool to see her best friend Raven looking down at her. Clarke began to stammer and apology but Raven stopped her, "don't worry, we all have those days, do you want to tell me about it? What happened between 8pm and 10pm that meant you couldn't meet me for drinks?"

"I nearly killed my resident Octavia Blakes' older brother who happens to also be Bellamy Blake of The Grounders, i.e. the world famous rockstar." Clarke babbled at five times her normal talking speed, it felt good to finally talk to someone about it, at this point she had just been using tequila to deal with her past few days.

"Ah well, if it helps I've never heard of Bellamy Blake, and you said you nearly killed him, which means he's still alive!" Clarke knew that what Raven was saying was true, but if he was still alive, why did Clarke still feel so weird?

"I know, but he's in a coma and I'm scared he wont come out of it, maybe ever, and all Octavia has been doing is sitting by his bedside staring into space. I don't even think she's slept since, and I can't even coax her out for a mass trauma!." Clarkes voice rose as her anxiety levels rose. She gulped down the tequila Wells had given her.

"Hey hey Clarke breathe, it's all going to be ok, and if this Blake guy is some sort of rockstar I'm sure he wont want to leave this earth just yet, and he'll be back in reality before you know it." Clarke began to calm down. Raven was right, all she had to do was wait for Bellamy to wake up, then maybe she could start feeling normal again.

—

Bellamy was walking though what felt like a huge metal container, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here. Up ahead he could see a window, maybe that would tell him where he was, he ran too it and looked out. All he could see were stars, and he was staring down at earth, space? He was in space? How had that happened? The last thing he remembered was performing at Wembley, now he was in space? Nothing made sense, what on earth had happened to him?

"Bellamy Blake, welcome to Phoenix." Bellamy turned around to see his bands' manager Marcus Kane staring up at him.

"Marcus, what's going on, where am I?" Bellamy ran up to him, looking expectant.

"Bellamy, so good to see you, although here I am known as Chancellor Kane. Welcome to the Colony, after the nuclear war earth was uninhabitable and so a lucky few of the population was able to escape to space and we created the Colony and it's three stations, Arcadia, Walden and Phoenix." Kane seemed like he was making sense but Bellamy had no idea what he was talking about.

Kane then spent the next half an hour, at least Bellamy thought it was about that length of time, here nothing seemed to make sense, showing Bellamy around the Colony, the solar fields, the exchange, the food court and the viewing deck, which of course according to Kane was only available to the upper class Phoenicians. Finally Kane took Bellamy down a corridor that was completely full of doors. Kane stopped in front of one and unlocked it.

"This is your apartment Bellamy, I know it's spacious therefore because we are a bit short on room here you have a roommate, her name is Clarke Griffin. She's an artist, so don't be surprised if she's a bit odd." Bellamy stepped into his new home and took it all in, even the charcoal drawings that covered most of the surfaces. He went straight to the huge window that covered the one whole side of the flat and stared out at the earth and the infinity that was space. He heard Kane walk up behind him, "I know, it's pretty spectacular isn't it?" He put a hand on Bellamys shoulder, "anyway, now I have to go, got things to do, people to see, taking care of the last of the human race is a big responsibility you know." That last comment only left Bellamy with more questions.

—

Clarke had begun checking on Bellamy Blake every morning as soon as she came into work. Things were always the same, his vitals were all there, even his brain function was ok, so why wasn't he waking up? She sighed as she updated it and replaced it at the end of his bed. The figure in the armchair next to Bellamys' bed stirred as Clarke was about to leave.

"Morning Dr. Griffin." Octavia Blake gave Clarke a meek smile.

"Morning Octavia, you really should go home you know, get some proper rest." Clarke had spent the last few days fighting for the girl to get emergency leave from work because of her brother, so Octavia may not be working, but she still hadn't left the hospital.

"Who am I going to go home to? My whole family is here." Octavia looked sadly over to the still figure in the bed. Clarke felt bad for her, her Mother had died when she was young and Octavia had never known her father. Bellamy literally was her only family.

"What about friends?" Clarke really didn't want Octavia to be alone.

"No, not really, only Bellamy, I'd rather just stay here with him. Please don't let him die, I don't know what I would do." Octavia looked up at Clarke, her big brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Octavia," all Clarke wanted to do was give this girl a hug, "I'll do my best I promise, let me know if I can get you anything."

"Thanks Dr. Griffin," Octavia smiled weakly up at Clarke as Clarke left the room. She was walking down the corridor when her pager went off, _conference room now Clarke _it read, it was her mother, typical. Clarke wandered down to the conference room not bothering to rush as she knew her mother would be annoyed at her one way or another. When she arrived she found Abby Griffin sitting at one end of the large conference table looking exasperated.

"Hi Mum." Clarke sat down in the chair next to her, "whats up."

"We need to talk about the Bellamy Blake case." Abby said with a no nonsense look on her face.

"Why, whats wrong with him?" Clarke felt her chest tighten as she knew what her mother was about to say.

"This is a very high profile case, and people want to know what's going to happen with him. Although we all know the answer but the public don't, they want to talk to someone." Abby looked at Clarke with her look that said you're-going-to-die-but-we'll-give-you-hope that all doctors have.

"He's not going to die Mum!" Clarke stood up in her anger.

"Clarke Griffin sit down that was not my point." Clarke sat down, remembering this woman was not just her mother but also her boss. "What I meant is that somebody needs to talk to the press, and of course Blakes' band members"

"I'll talk to them thats fine I don't care." Clarke did care, she didn't know what she would tell anyone, but Abby wasn't going to know that, she didn't want to seem weak.

"They don't want to talk to you, a doctor with no connection to the case." Abby looked upset, like there was something more to this, in fact she looked like a mother whose child was in trouble.

"The who do they want to talk to?" Now Clarke was confused.

"Octavia Blake." Abby looked at Clarke with a look of desperation on her face.

"Over my dead body." Was all Clarke could muster.

—

Bellamy was beginning to adjust to his surroundings, not that he had any clue how he had ended up here or what was going on. He'd spent a while looking round the apartment and from the looks of things his roommate was an incredibly talented artist, most surfaces were covered in her works and she drew everything from mountains and trees and sceneries from earth, to the sky and sun and two people who looked like her parents. To be honest Bellamy couldn't wait to meet the girl, someone to talk to might be nice. He wandered over to what looked like a bookshelf although he didn't recognise any of the titles, they were all odd things like _Earth survival skills _and _how to handle radiation poisoning, _and when he tried to open one of them he found out that instead of being made of paper like normal books they were all electronic. Bellamy was beginning to think he had been transported to the future. He jumped back from the bookshelf as the flat door opened and a small blonde girl with a paintbrush in her hair and bright coloured paint splatters all over her grey clothes.

"Hi, Chancellor Kane said I was getting a new roommate, you must be him I'm Clarke it's nice to meet you!" The girl said at about a hundred miles an hour.

"Hey, yeh Kane said I had a roommate too, I'm Bellamy. I'm new here I don't really know whats going on or where I am." Bellamy was really flustered by Clarke, and he didn't like that.

"Oh you must have been in the Ark wing or something, maybe you were bought on to the ship injured so you don't remember?" Ark wing? What the hell is that? Bellamy thought. As though Clarke could read his mind, she then added, 'the Ark wing is the hospital on the Colony."

"Oh, thanks maybe I don't know I'll have to talk to Kane." Still frustrated and having no idea what was going on Bellamy sighed.

"Anyway, its nearly dinner time, come on I'll introduce you to all my friends." Clarke smiled at him as she re opened the door to her flat and beckoned to Bellamy to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy followed a few paces behind Clarke on their way to dinner, he didn't know what he should expect for food, let alone what Clarkes friends would think of him. Every now and then Clarke would turn around and flash him a beaming smile, this girl seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, well not the world exactly, more like this giant floating box they were both stuck in. Which still freaked Bellamy out a bit! He wasn't a fan of small enclosed spaces on earth, where he could easily get out into the open but here in space? There was no where for him to go. After Clarke had led him round many small corridors, he knew the first time he went out he'd get lost, they finally arrived at a big room bustling with hundreds of hungry people. Clarke ran over to a table of four and as usual, Bellamy followed.

"Bellamy meet my friends! Jasper, Monty, Raven and Lincoln." Clarke pointed at each one of them individually. Hang on a second, Bellamy thought, these were his band members, well at least Jasper, Monty and Lincoln were, Raven he hadn't seen before.

"Hi" was all he could manage whilst trying to mask his confusion.

"Come on don't be shy, sit with us we wont bite." The boy whose name was Jasper Bellamy thought said. Bellamy smiled and sat down next to them.

"So have you guys always lived in space?" Bellamy said to looks of confusion all around the table.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, Bellamy has been in the Ark for a while so can't remember anything about why we're here." Clarke piped up.

"Ok that makes more sense now." The girl called Raven said, "Yeh well basically we were all born on the Colony and so were two generations before us, and there has to be four more space locked generations before we can return to Earth, you know, because of the radiation after the nuclear war!" Wow she seemed cheery about a way Bellamy thought. How come he didn't remember any of this? He must have hit his head hard or something. They all ate dinner talking and laughing and it reminded Bellamy of his band which made him feel happy and much more comfortable in this odd place. Once they'd finished dinner Clarke stood up and looked at Bellamy.

"Right now we need to do some more sightseeing, Bellamy doesn't remember anything, therefore I have to show him my favourite parts of the Colony!" Dragging Bellamy up from the table they quickly said their goodbyes before Clarke was off like a rocket again. She didn't stop until they got to the Observation deck and she led Bellamy over to the middle of the huge window that dwarfed the one in their flat.

"This is my favourite spot in the whole Colony." Clarke said, her voice hushed, like she didn't want to disturb the universe. "Well aside from the library I think." She laughed at herself, her laugh was infectious and Bellamy couldn't help but join in.

"This place is amazing, I can't believe it can possibly exist." Bellamy was telling the truth, he was completely in awe of this place.

"I know but I just wish we didn't have to be here." Bellamy saw her gaze longingly at the planet below them.

"Clarke I bet it's not all that it's cracked up to be, I bet it's full of power hungry people and animals that could kill you on site and polluted cities and it probably smells funky too." Bellamy smiled, in truth he half wished he was back in his old life, or what he thought was he old life, but if this made Clarke feel better, he could exaggerate the truth a bit here.

"Yes but still, imagine feeling the sun on your face everyday and being able to swim in the oceans and walk on grass and trees must be magnificent!" Clarkes face lit up when she talked about Earth, it made him hope she'd get there some day. What she said made him think, all the things she talked about were things that his whole existence Bellamy had been taking advantage of, and never given a second thought, whereas here, they were things that people only dreamed of. "Anyways, enough dreaming, I'll show you the library now!" Bellamy snapped out of his daydream and followed Clarke as she bounded out of the Observation deck dragging Bellamy behind her.

—

When Clarke went to visit Bellamy, and Octavia, the next day she found his room full of people, none of whom seemed to be doctors. As soon as she walked in they all stopped their conversations and stared at her, one man in a suit approached her.

"Hello you must be Dr. Clarke Griffin, my name is Marcus Kane, I am The Grounders and Bellamy Blakes' manager, it's nice to meet you." Clarke was dumbstruck, all she could do was shake his hand and mutter a faint hello. Clarke was lucky because before Marcus could ask her anymore questions an overexcited boy with light brown hair came running over to her.

"Hi! My name is Jasper Jordan, drummer of The Grounders and friend of Bellamy, is he going to be alright? We were just playing a gig and he collapsed, he didn't even hit his head! It was so weird! Anyways, this is Monty and Lincoln, Monty is out second guitarist and Lincoln is the base player." The two guys behind Jasper, one was small and had black hair, this was Monty Clarke deduced, which just left a big muscular dark skinned guy with tasteful tribal tattoos covering his arms to be Lincoln. Clarke nodded hello at both of them.

"Hi, hello it's nice to meet you, but what are you doing here?" Clarke asked, still overwhelmed by the situation.

"We just came by to see how Bellamy's doing, his fans and the press have been on our backs for ages to find out when he will wake up, when will that be exactly?" Marcus Kane pressed her for information.

"Um, I don't know exactly, he's only been in a coma for five days, we really don't have any clue as to how long he'll be asleep for."

"But the good news is, he is reacting well to all the medication and his vitals and brain function are looking good." A voice behind Clarke interrupted and she turned around to see Raven standing behind her. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, she wouldn't have to do this alone.

"And who are you exactly?" Marcus asked.

"My name is Dr. Raven Reyes, and I have been keeping an eye on Mr. Blakes condition as well." Raven's presence seemed to make Marcus uncomfortable, which made Clarke grateful as he scared her a little bit. Jasper then re introduced himself and Monty and Lincoln to Raven but Clarke zoned out as all she was worried about was Octavia.

"Where's Octavia?" Clarke interrupted.

"I'm here Dr. Griffin, don't worry about me." Clarke spotted Octavia behind the crowded and pushed her way towards her.

"How are you doing, this must be overwhelming for you?" Clarke pulled her resident into a hug.

"I'm ok, all this noise is a welcome change from the only person to talk to being his heart monitor." Octavia let out a small laugh, and Clarke smiled at her.

"I'm sure Bellamy isn't going anywhere, not with all this attention around him, after all he is a rockstar, why don't we go and get a coffee or something?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"What about something a little bit stronger?" Octavia grinned at Clarke.

"Sure, you were my last visit today so I'll go get changed and then meet you downstairs in ten?"

"Sounds great, you're a lifesaver Dr. Griffin." Octavia looked like a weight had been lifted off her tiny shoulders.

Ten minutes later the two girls were on their way to Jaha's and Clarke had high hopes that Wells would get them free drinks again. The bell jingled as they walked into the pub and the two girls were greeted by Thelonius Jaha, Wells' Dad.

"Hi Clarke how are you? who's your friend?" Thelonius gave Clarke a big hug and smiled warmly at Octavia.

"This is Octavia, she's my friend and her brother is in a coma, and she needs to drink." Clarke explained to Thelonius, he looked sadly at Octavia.

"Of course, come to the bar." Thelonious led them over to the bar, gave them a free bottle of wine before seating them in a table in the corner of the bar where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Thank you Clarke, this means so much to me." Octavia said to Clarke as Clarke poured her a glass of wine.

"No worries, I just have one question for you, why did you never tell anyone your older brother is a rockstar?" Clarke had actually be wondering this for a few days.

"Well first of all, Bellamy's not a rockstar, well not to me anyways, and I knew if I told people I would never be sure if they liked me for me or because my big brother was Bellamy Blake. He's always been there for me and to be honest when we were in high school he was so overprotective of me, it was cute, but also annoying at times!" Clarke laughed, she was an only child but in school she had had friends with older siblings and half the time they didn't have as much fun as Clarke did. "But I don't know what I would do without him, he's the only family I have left." Octavias' bottom lip was trembling as she took a big gulp of her wine.

"Octavia, breathe, we're doing all we can to save your brother, there's no point worrying about what hasn't happened yet. I can't promise anything but at the moment everything looks good and he's only improving with time." Clarke hoped with all her heart that he would survive, but both she and Octavia knew the problems with making promises as doctors.

"I know, and I'll be ok I just feel like my whole world is collapsing." Clarke watched as Octavia played with a red ribbon on her wrist, holding it like it was going to wriggle and escape out of her grasp.

"It's ok Octavia, whatever happens, you're going to get through this, and I'll be by your side every step of the way." Clarke reached for Octavias' hands and held on tight, like she would never let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke rested her head in her hands, recalling the events of the past twenty four hours, the drinks with Octavia, then the 911 page about Bellamy, and finally the fact that she'd been too intoxicated to save his life, to the anger of Dr. Abby Griffin, and so she had ended up sitting in a hospital room with a banana bag attached to her until she sobered up. To be fair, Clarke had been off duty when she went out with Octavia and she was only paged because the on call doctor knew this was her case, but still none of that mattered to her mother.

12 hours earlier

Clarke had been sitting in Jahas' with Octavia for a few hours, and almost a whole bottle of wine between the two of them, when her pager went off '911 ICU Blake' was all that it read. Shit, Clarke thought and jumped out of her seat.

"Clarke! What's wrong, is it Bellamy?" Octavias' bottom lip began to tremble again.

"Um, no just another patient, I've gotta go, stay here Octavia, I'm sorry." Clarke mumbled, not even able to string a full sentence together before running out of the bar. Once she got to the hospital she saw all of Bellamys' band in the waiting room and heard them say something to her as she ran past them, but to Clarke it was all just noise. Bellamys' room was a flurry of movement doctors everywhere, apparently oblivious to Clarkes presence and her confusion. She saw Raven in charge and yelling out orders left right and centre, but everything was too much for Clarke, the flatlined heart monitor, the crash cart being pulled into the room, the sound of shock paddles in a vain attempt to restart his heart.

"What happened?" Clarke screamed at Raven,

"Clarke you've got to go, we've got this handled, you're not in the right mind state to deal with this." Raven said absentmindedly, not taking her eyes of the job at hand.

"No! I can't leave him, he'll die I know it and I can't let that happen!" Clarke was really in a state now, the wine just exaggerating her feelings of panic.

"He's not going to die! We can handle this Clarke, you need to trust me!." Raven was yelling as well now, "Somebody get Dr. Griffin out of here!" Clarke felt arms around her, dragging her out of the room, literally kicking and screaming. They didn't stop until they reached an empty room where Clarke was placed on the bed and saw Abby staring up at her.

"Clarke, that was very unprofessional of you, we all know you have a connection to this case through Octavia Blake but you have got to trust the doctors around you, everybody has the patient best interest at heart." Abbys' words had a surprisingly comforting effect on Clarke, for once her mother was talking to Clarke as her daughter, not her employee.

"But, why wasn't I there? I should have taken care of it!" Clarke was agitated and now the wine and adrenaline had gone to her head and the world was spinning.

"Yes my darling," Abby stroked Clarkes face affectionately, "and you would of, had you been on duty, but today there were people more prepared to save this mans life that you, and that's ok."

"I just don't want to let them down." It was true, for some reason Clarke really needed him to stay alive, not just for Octavia, there was just something about him that had grabbed Clarkes attention.

"Honey I know, look just lie down for a bit and sober up, and come find me later. I love you." Abby attached the banana bag to Clarkes' arm, kissed her on the forehead and then left the room closing the door behind her. The second Clarkes' head hit the pillow she was asleep, but her dreams were full of Bellamy Blake, him with his band, him and Octavia, him lying dead in a hospital bed because of her.

She woke with a jolt having finally sobered up and wandered over to Bellamys' room, luckily enough it was empty aside from Octavia asleep on the chair next to his bed, ah Clarke was going to have some explaining to do when Octavia woke up, but for now Clarke took some comfort in the fact that he was still alive and despite Clarkes' dream, hopefully he would stay that way.

"Morning Dr. Griffin." Clarke jolted as she heard Octavia pipe up.

"Hi Octavia, how are you?" Clarke willed herself to be strong for this girl.

"I've been better, although I needed last night, thank you for taking me out again." Octavia smiled tiredly up at Clarke, "How's Bellamy doing?"

"Well, there were a few complications last night and Dr. Reyes had to restart his heart so we're keeping a very close eye on him now, but he's strong, from what we've seen he's not going to give up very easily." Clarke watched intently for Octavias' reaction.

"What? Is that why you ran off yesterday? Why wasn't it you saving him? I don't trust anybody else!" Octavias' voice rose in panic as Clarke stared at the girl, not knowing what to say.

"Octavia I'm so sorry, I didn't want to worry you at the bar, and I couldn't help because I was off duty and, you know, we'd had a few drinks." Clarke stammered, scrambling for excuses. Octavia looked like she was about to explode, but then a quick glance at Bellamy softened her expression,

"I understand Clarke, at least he's still alive now, that's the main goal right?" Octavia braved a small smile.

"Yes exactly, Octavia, see, we're all going to get through this together, you'll never be alone." Clarke breathed a sigh of relief at Octavias' change of heart.

"Anyway, go Clarke, do some work, you can't stay here all day looking after me and my big brother, I'm sure there are patients who need your expertise much more than I do right now." Octavia shooed Clarke away.

"Alright, well I'll see you later Octavia." Clarke waved goodbye and left the room. The rest of her day felt uneventful, a couple of simple surgeries followed by lots of paperwork and then finally dinner with Raven.

"Clarke let me just say I am so sorry about how I spoke to you yesterday, I was just scared I was going to lose Bellamy and I know that you have grown very attached to this case and so I didn't want that to happen." Raven said as she sat down at the dinner table in Clarkes' flat.

"Raven, don't apologise, you did what you had to do to save his life and I could never be angry at you for that. If anyone should be apologising it should be me for being so inappropriate." Clarke looked across apologetically to her best friend.

"It doesn't matter, all of us have those days." This was one of the reason why Clarke loved Raven, she took everything in her stride, never phased by her drunk best friend or the fact that yesterday, she literally held someones life in the palm of her hand. "So tell me, why are you so involved in this case, is it just because of your resident? Or is there something more that you're not telling me?"

"I don't know Raven, I think lots of it is because of Octavia, he's her only family and I don't know how she'll survive if he dies, but also theres just something about him that intrigues me I think, by all medical theories he should be dead by now, he's been in a coma for ten days, but yet somehow all of his brain functions and vital signs are completely ok, so why isn't he awake? I've never seen a patient fight so hard for survival like he did yesterday with you." Clarke sighed, it felt good to talk about this, and not to Octavia who Clarke had to tread on eggshells around because the girl was so fragile at the moment, and rightly so! Clarke thought.

"Medical miracles do happen Clarke, and at the moment Bellamy Blake is becoming a fully blown miracle, don't over analyse it, just do what you would do with any other patient and you'll see, I'm sure he'll wake up before you know it." Raven always knew exactly what to say, Clarke almost couldn't believe she'd hated Raven because of a small crush she'd had on Ravens' boyfriend.

"Anyway, that's enough of the sob story, tell me, hows Finn?" Clarke changed the topic of conversation quickly, surprising herself with what she decided to talk about, before all this madness with Bellamy Blake Clarke wouldn't have dared talk to Raven about Finn, too much of a sore spot, but for some reason that familiar pain caused by the mention of Finn Collins was no longer there.

"Yeh, he's fine, we're fine I guess," Raven looked taken aback by Clarkes sudden willingness to talk about Finn, "In fact, I have some news but I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you about it." Raven looked nervous.

"You're pregnant?" Clarke joked, in an attempt to break the ice.

"No" Raven laughed at her friends ability to jump to the most farfetched conclusion ever, "but similar ball part actually, well," Raven hesitated.

"Oh just get too it already!" Clarke said excitedly.

"We're getting married! Will you be my maid of honour Clarke?" Raven squealed, Clarke jumped up in excitement.

"What! That's amazing Raven I'm so happy for you! Of course I will!" Clarke embraced her best friend so hard she nearly knocked Raven out of her chair. Clarke was genuinely happy for Raven, maybe this meant she really was over Finn Collins once and for all, she thought to herself.  
>"Thank you Clarke, I'm so glad you're happy as well, I was really worried what with your rocky relationship with Finn that you might be a bit apprehensive about this, but I'm so happy I was wrong!" Raven beamed at Clarke from across the table. The girls spent the next few hours discussing wedding details, Raven said she wanted to get married in the summer, probably August, to try and avoid all the rain, and with it being September now Clarke had taken on full maid of honour duties straight away and with her usual no nonsense attitude began organising every single detail of Ravens' life up until the wedding. Suddenly out of nowhere Clarkes' mobile starting ringing.<p>

"Sorry Raven, it's my mum I have to take it." She looked apologetically over to Raven who waved her off without even looking up from her wedding magazine. "Hi mum, whats up?" Clarke said into the phone.

"He's awake Clarke. Bellamy's awake, you'd better get here fast." Clarke was stunned, she didn't know what to think, or do or say, all she could do was attempt to tell Raven what was going on before driving the two of them to the hospital, not knowing what to expect when they arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy was disorientated when he woke up. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there, it was only when he looked out of his window that he remembered where he was. In space. How weird is that? He thought, and all of his friends were here, yet they didn't remember him which again made no sense to him. Plus there was that girl, his roommate, Clarke Griffin, with her bright blue eyes and abundance of energy she intrigued him the most out of everything here. He got out of bed and wandered into their kitchen, or well it wasn't really a kitchen, there was no cooker or stove or anything, only what looked like a kettle (although he really wasn't sure) and a sink, not even a toaster. He really should have asked Clarke what he was meant to eat for breakfast he thought, as his stomach rumbled. He got dressed and decided to go have a wander round the Colony himself, there was a chance he would never find his apartment again, but that was a chance he was willing to take. He found he could almost remember the way to the Observation Deck so he ended up there first, and found himself staring at Earth with a pang of homesickness, what had happened to their planet that meant they ended up forced out to space? After a while he shook himself out of his daydream and remembered Clarke saying something about a library, so after about an hour of wandering around Phoenix station, at least that was what Bellamy thought this section of the Colony was called, he finally found the library. It was like a normal library with huge tables and chairs and bookshelves, but he noticed that you weren't allowed to take the books out of the library and that there was an odd section called 'Earth Relics' although Bellamy expected it to contain famous paintings or sculptures, but instead it contained things like plates, and glasses and lots of musical instruments, to Bellamys' delight he spotted a Gibson Les Paul at the back of one of the cases and made a mental reminder to ask Clarke about if he could get hold of it later. When he got back to the apartment it was late afternoon, or at least he thought it must have been around that time considering he didn't have a watch and he couldn't find any other means of telling the time. He walked over to their window and stared at the sun, trying to remember how people used it to tell the time before watches were invented. Bellamy could see that it was the other side of the sky than it had been this morning and so maybe that mean it would be evening here? Ah who was he kidding, Bellamy had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey Bellamy, whatcha doing?" Bellamy turned round to see Clarke walking through their door into the flat. "Why are you staring at the sun?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him quizzically.

"I'm trying to work out what time it is." Bellamy mumbled, staring at the floor, he wasn't sure why but he felt embarrassed admitting this to Clarke.

"Aww silly, we'll have to find you a watch in the exchange soon." Clarke held up her wrist to show a watch that was obviously to big for her and with a faint look of sadness she said, "this one was my fathers, but we can probably get you a much nicer one." She walked over and joined Bellamy at the window.

"What happened to your Dad?" Bellamy asked cautiously.

"He died, well he was floated, sorry executed I keep forgetting you're knew here, because of my mother." What? Bellamy thought. "Sorry that was probably a bit hardcore, I have only known you for a few days." Clarke mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"No, no I don't mind, I'm so sorry Clarke, do you want to talk about it?" Bellamy fought the urge to put his arm around Clarke.

"Well, my Mum is a member of the council here and when my Dad figured out something about the Colony that endangered all of our lives, my Mum turned him in and he was floated for treason." Clarke fiddled with the watch on her wrist and stared at the stars.

"Oh Clarke," Bellamy couldn't stop himself this time, he pulled Clarke into an embrace and felt her melt into his arms.

"It's fine, it happened ages ago, I'm doing better now I think, and I'm speaking to my mum again, which I never thought would happen." Clarke pulled away and looked up at Bellamy.

"Anyways, I have a question for you, if you're up for it." Bellamy smiled at Clarke, "so I was exploring today, and you know how in the library there is that section called Earth Relics? Well there is something in there that I'd like to see, can we get them out?" He held his breath waiting for her answer, he had got his hopes up that he would be able to play that guitar.

"Well not normally, because they are all sealed in anti oxygen chambers so that they don't get damaged." Bellamys' heart sank when he heard this, "but, a good friend of mine Wells works in the library and I know he is the only person on duty right now, so we could go have a look now?" Clarke grinned mischievously at Bellamy.

"Sounds great." This time Bellamy led the way to the library thanks to his earlier explorations, and after only getting lost once they made it to the library, where Clarke bounded up to another unfamiliar face who Bellamy assumed must be Wells.

"Hi Wells, this is Bellamy, he's interested in the Earth Relics section, can you help him out please?" Wells gave Bellamy a suspicious look but led them over to the section anyway. Luckily enough the library was deserted as it must have been late evening by now, and they got to the glass cabinet with the Les Paul in it and Bellamy stopped in front of it.

"That's it," Bellamy said, pointing at the guitar, "That's what I want to see."  
>"Wells, can you get it out for us, I know you're not supposed to but this is just a one off occasion." Clarke pleaded with Wells, who looked around the library to check that they really were alone.<p>

"Clarke you know the musical instruments are only taken out for concerts, we don't want to ruin them for future generations do we?" Wells looked conflicted, Bellamy thought he obviously wanted to please Clarke but yet he didn't want to break any rules to do so.

"Oh please Wells it will just be for five minutes, what harm will that do?" Clarke wasn't going to give this up Bellamy decided, smiling to himself.

"Fine fine, anything for you Clarke." Wells sighed as he opened the cabinet, "I'll be at the front desk if you need me." Clarke grinned at Bellamy as he lifted the guitar out of the cabinet.

"So what's so special about this, I mean it's played once a year at Unity day celebrations, but I don't think it is anything special." Clarke stared at the guitar like it was some sort of foreign object.

"Nothing special? Clarke Griffin I'm hurt, this guitar is much more that something to be taken out once a year." He stuck his tongue out at her and absentmindedly played a few cords on the Les Paul. "Want me to play you a song?"  
>"Really? You can play that thing? Yes please!" Clarke clapped her hands excitedly. Bellamy decided he would sing her Planets, just because it seemed appropriate to sing a song about space, in space.<p>

"I'm reaching out,

I'm reaching out,

I'm reaching out to get to you" Bellamy sang, looking up at Clarkes grinning face as he broke into the first guitar solo of the song.

"Sweetheart, heres the sweet part,

it's five am and your lips are still amazing

but they can't stop me from falling off the rooftop singing,

what planet are you from and are all the lights on?

I don't know how to talk to you,

and where did you come from what planet are you on

I can't believe the things you do." He was getting really into it now, jumping around and playing the song like he would in a gig, and he was pleased to note that Clarke couldn't take her eyes of him, he enjoyed watching her face light up in surprise when he played hard riffs and even for the third verse he was feeling more confident and really played the song up for Clarke.

"Sweetheart I'm here for you,

to see your pretty face.

I defy all the stars,

to capture your embrace.

Sweetheart I'm holding on,

sweetheart I'm pulling through,

sweetheart I'm reaching out,

only to get to you." Clarke looked flustered by this and Bellamy grinned in satisfaction at the effect he could have on her, subtly ignoring the fact that she had the exact same effect on him. He finished the song with a flourish and Clarke clapped enthusiastically at him.

"Bellamy! That was amazing, nothing like anything played at any Unity Day service." Her voice cut off as Bellamy put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, they were now only inches apart and Bellamy could feel her breath on his face, his heart was racing, why was he so nervous? She was only a girl, he'd kissed numerous girls in the past, so why did this one feel any different? He brought his forehead down to hers, enjoying her shy smile as her bright blue eyes looked deep into his chocolate brown ones. Bellamy would have happily stayed like this forever.

"Clarke! What an earth are you doing? Do you want to wake up the whole of Phoenix?" Wells stormed in, causing Clarke and Bellamy to break apart. Shit Bellamy thought, why didn't he just kiss her when he had the chance?

"Wells! Don't just jump in like that you scared me!" Clarke yelled, obviously flustered. "It doesn't matter now, we're done, I told you it would only be five minutes."

"What were you even doing anyway, you looked like you were about to kiss him!" Wells was obviously agitated Bellamy thought, so he slowly put the guitar back in it's case, hoping it would give Clarke the hint that he thought they should go.

"So what if I was, why is that any of your business?" Clarke was really getting angry at Wells now, were they more than just friends, Bellamy wondered, no surely if they were Clarke would have said something.

"You know I have feelings for you Clarke, I never thought you'd be so insensitive!" Bellamy did have to give it to the guy, he did look genuinely hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, but you know I don't feel that way about you." Clarke looked up at Wells apologetically, "thanks for helping us with the guitar, but I think Bellamy and I should be going now." Clarke smiled at Bellamy and began to walk out of the library followed by Bellamy, leaving Wells staring at the two of them leave in disbelief. Clarke didn't stop walking or turn around to look at Bellamy until they got to the Observation deck, Clarkes' favourite place on the Colony, if Bellamy remembered correctly.

"What happened back there, are you ok?" Bellamy asked Clarke cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry, Wells and I are old friends and he asked me out a while back but I just don't feel the same way about him, I know he was really hurt when I said no, but I never thought he would react like that, ever." Clarke sighed and looked out to the stars.

"Hey, look at me." Bellamy put his hand under Clarkes' chin and pulled her gently to face him, "it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we're here together, under the stars, in this incredibly weird yet kind of awesome space ship," Clarke giggled at that last comment.

"We've been here forever silly, you just don't remember it." She said playfully, not taking her eyes off of his.

"I know, but I am now looking at life in a completely different way, and embracing every moment of it." He said as he finally brought his lips down to hers and kissed Clarke in a way he had never kissed another girl before.

She tasted like joy, Bellamy thought, and joy tasted better under the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

For the second time in what Bellamy though was two days, he was disorientated when he woke up. He blinked, adjusting to the bright lights of the room he was in, when he thought about it, it looked a bit like a room in a hospital. Bellamy tried to sit up, but found that when he moved his head a large beeping went off and he became so dizzy that he had to lie back dow again and shut his eyes for a few seconds. So starting again he attempted to move his arm up to his head, but found as soon as he moved it, the needle attached to his elbow pricked further into his vein.

"Ow." He murmured feeling his voice crack in his throat as he tried to speak. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure with dark hair stir in a chair next to his bed. The first name that jumped to his mind was Clarke, but he suppressed the urge to say her name as didn't she have blond hair? Bellamy thought.

"Bellamy? Oh my gosh Bell you're awake!" The figure materialised in front of him, looking so relieved and excited at the same time, like a thousand thoughts were running through her head at once.

"Octavia? Is that you?" Bellamy stared at his sister, "awake? What do you mean awake? Have I been asleep or something?"

"Bell, you've been a coma for almost two weeks, what was the last thing you remember? Never mind I should go get Dr. Griffin, she'll probably want to talk to you, explain things I mean, oh Bell I can't believe you're awake I thought you were going to die!" Octavia babbled before hugging Bellamy with such force he thought he was going to pass out again.

"Well I'm certainly very glad I didn't die, that would have sucked." He hugged Octavia back tightly, "love you O."

"I love you too Bell. Oh, I've got to go and get Dr. Griffin, she told me to alert her to anything to do with you." Griffin…Griffin, why was that name so familiar to Bellamy?  
>"Ok, hey Octavia could you get me some water please?" Bellamy smiled at his sister.<p>

"Yeh sure, theres a jug in the hallway I'll get you a glass from there." Octavia ran off and returned quickly with a cup of water and a straw for Bellamy. He somehow managed to sit up enough to be able to drink without spilling the entire thing down his chest, which impressed him to say the least. Whilst Octavia was away he had time to think, the last thing he could remember was kissing a girl called Clarke under the stars, was that a dream? Some sort of hallucination? Was Clarke just somebody he had made up, or was she real? If she was real, he was going to find her, Bellamy may not remember much, but he remembered her and he knew, that whatever they had was real. Even if they had lived on a weird space ship thing in the future after the earth had been destroyed. Ten minutes later Octavia returned with a tall female doctor with long light brown hair.

"Hi Bellamy, my name is Dr. Abigail Griffin and I'm chief of surgery here at Ark hospital, welcome back." The Dr. smiled at him warmly.

"Chief of surgery?" Bellamy questioned, "what have I done to achieve that high of an honour?"  
>"Bell you're case is incredibly high profile, since you collapsed on stage at Wembley two weeks ago, there has been basically nothing else in the news but your progress." Octavia laughed at Bellamys' cluelessness.<p>

"What? I collapsed on stage?" Bellamy brought his hands up to his head in annoyance, causing all the machines around him to start beeping frantically.

"Bellamy it doesn't matter, all that matters is that my talented team of surgical staff have taken excellent care in nursing you back to health, so hopefully soon you'll back to your old self. Would you like to see your friends? Like your sister here, they've practically been living here for the past two weeks." Dr. Griffin gestured to Octavia fondly.

"What? Everybody's here?" Bellamy felt a warm rush of emotion for all of his friends, waiting to see him.

"Yes Bellamy, your fellow bandmates have been extremely worried about you." Dr. Griffin smiled at him. "I'll go and get them for you shall I?" Bellamy nodded enthusiastically, causing his head to spin again so he had to lie down. Dr. Griffin left the room and Octavia moved to sit on the end of his bed.

"So how are you feeling, you know some people say that patients in comas can actually hear what's going on around them in the real world, did you get that Bell?" Octavia looked at him eagerly.

"No, not exactly O, but I think I did have some pretty vivid dreams, I don't remember them exactly though, it's all a huge blur." Every time Bellamy tried to remember anything about his dream world, he felt it slip further and further away from him.

"Bellamy Blake it's good to see that you're alive and well!" Bellamy laughed as his bandmate Jasper Jordan ran into his hospital room with his hands held in the air grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Alright Jasper good to see you mate, how you all doing?" Bellamy looked back and forth between Jasper, his other two bandmates Lincoln and Monty Green, and his manager Marcus Kane who, as usual, had a stony look on his face.

"Bellamy forget about us, what about you? You're the one who nearly died," Lincoln looked at him, concerned. "You know, when I said to you before we went on the other night 'don't hurt yourself' surprisingly enough I didn't mean 'go ahead and nearly kill yourself.'" Lincoln laughed at Bellamy, and Bellamy realised that he had missed his sarcastic best friend.

"Yeah thanks buddy I missed you too." He smiled as Lincoln ruffled Bellamys' hair.

"Bellamy I'm glad you're better but now we need to make a statement to the press saying that you're alive and well." Bellamy rolled his eyes at Kane, he was all business all the time.

"Leave the man alone Marcus, he's only just woken up! He probably has no idea what's going on." Monty got comically close to Bellamys' face and waved his hands about like a lunatic "Bellamy Blake do you know who I am?" He said in an over the top cartoon-like fashion.

"Get off Monty I know what's going on." Bellamy gave the boy as hard of a push as he could manage, which to Bellamys' dismay, didn't move Monty at all and left Bellamy completely out of breath.

"Just joking mate, you know I love you." Monty winked at Bellamy before being moved aside by Octavia.

"Guys give Bell some space, the doctors need to examine him." Octavia ordered as Dr. Griffin stepped forward and started prodding and poking him whist asking him if it hurt.

"Of course O, anything for Bellamys' little sister." Lincoln winked at her before pulling her into a headlock.

"Get off of me!" Octavia yelled, kicking and twisting in an attempt to wriggle out of Lincolns' strong grasp but it was no use. Eventually Lincoln let her go and Octavia pretended to sulk at Lincoln, although Bellamy swore he saw a hint of a smile on her face, he scowled. Bellamy had always wondered if the two of them were more than friends, he was very protective over his sister and he knew what Lincoln was like, there was no way he was getting anywhere near Bellamys' little sister.

"Bellamy, Bellamy can you hear me?" He felt Dr. Griffin shake his arm to snap him out of his daydream.

"Yes, sorry what did you say?" Bellamy looked at her apologetically.

"I said can you tell me what is the last thing you remember?" The last thing he could remember was kissing Clarke, but considering that was most likely a dream he thought he should probably leave that out.

"Um, I remember talking to Lincoln before we went on stage, and then the first song we sung, but that's it I'm sorry." Bellamy screwed his eyes up, trying to remember anything.

"Ok and what about when you were asleep, do you have an memories from your comatose state?" Dr. Griffin looked at him intently.

"No, not really, I mean when I try to remember them they fade away, I think they were just dreams though, Octavia said that sometime patients are aware of whats going on around them but I didn't have anything like that." Bellamy said, his thoughts now turned to the girl in his dream. Bellamy laughed at himself, when he put it like that he sounded like any old guy off of a romance film.

"Your sister is right, she's a smart girl and we're lucky to have her working with us here." Bellamy looked over to see Octavia blush and look shyly at Dr. Griffin. "Well Bellamy, all of your vital signs look good but we're going to have to keep you here at least another night for observations and Octavia is going to take you down for a CT scan just to check everything from your operation is healing properly, I'll come back to check on you later." She smiled at Bellamy and nodded at everybody else in the room before walking out the door.

"I guess we'll wait downstairs until you're done with tests Bellamy, see you later." Lincoln patted him on the back and Bellamy waved his friends out as they left with a chorus of 'byes.'

"Right big brother, let's get you off to the CT scanner. You know I'm so glad you're alive, we were so scared, oh and be we I mean me and my mentor Dr. Griffin, I mean the younger Dr. Griffin, the Dr. Griffin you met is her mother, I wonder where she is? I thought she'd be the first person in your room after she found out you're awake." Octavia babbled on at about a hundred miles a second, all Bellamy could work out was that there was two different Dr. Griffins but that was it.

"O slow down, I've only just regained brain function remember?" Bellamy said, although he didn't think Octavia heard him, as she just continued on talking to her.

"She's probably with Dr. Reyes, they're really good friends, although she scares me a little bit, and she's dating another doctor here, Dr. Collins, and he's so gorgeous, but he loves her so much it's cute. Aw Bell I'm so glad you finally get to meet my friends, I didn't want to tell them about you because your, you know, famous, but now this has happened and although I was scared for ages that you would die, it's now alright because you're fine! Well hopefully at least, this scan will show us for sure."

"Octavia! Stop you're rambling again, you know I can never keep up with that!" Bellamy raised his voice so that he could be heard over the top of her and Octavia laughed at him.

"Oh Bell it's so good to hear you're voice again, sorry I'm just so happy." She somehow managed to give him a hug without running his hospital bed into anything. "Love you."

"I love you too, we really should spend more time together, I never see you anymore." Bellamy really did love his little sister, to be honest he practically raised her after their mum died when Octavia was seven.

"Well that's your fault silly for always being on tour." Octavia laughed at him.

"I'm sorry miss 'oh I'm a big shot doctor now I'm too busy to see my brother.'" Bellamy teased. They finally arrived at the CT scanning room and the technician told Bellamy that he had to lie still and the scan would take about twenty five minutes to complete. Twenty five minutes was a lot of time to think Bellamy realised, and all he could think about was his dream world, maybe he should write a book or something? The whole human race living in space after a nuclear war? Come on thats pretty genius, he thought to himself, and the odd thing was, everybody he remembered were people that he knew, his band and Kane, except that girl Raven and of course Clarke. He remembered somewhere that you can only have dreams about people you've seen before which gave him hope that maybe Clarke wasn't far off and he'd just be overlooking her. Then his heart fell as he realised she could just be one of the thousands of groupies The Grounders had, but he would find her, he was sure of it.

"Ok Bellamy, we're done here, I'll send Octavia in to get you." Bellamy was jolted out of his daydream by the voice of the technician over the intercom in the machine. A second later Octavia was pulling him out and putting him back onto his own hospital bed.

"I'll take you back now Bell, and them I'm gonna go home, now that I know you're awake I can finally get some proper rest. You have no idea the sleep deprivation you've caused me!" Octavia joked.

"Ok O, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as they arrived back in his hospital wing. Octavia gave him a hug and then left, Bellamy thought he would get some time to himself but as soon as Octavia had left, Dr. Griffin came in.

"Bellamy I have someone I'd like you to meet, this is my daughter, and she was the one who saved your life these past two weeks." A blonde figure stepped out from behind Dr. Griffin and Bellamys' heart leapt out of his chest.

"Hi Bellamy, it's nice to finally talk to you after seeing you unconscious everyday for the past two weeks, my name is."

"Clarke." Bellamy interrupted, breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Griffin said, confused. "Do you to know each other?"

"No, no mum, I have no idea how he knows my name." Clarke said, looking curiously at him. Of course she doesn't know you you stupid nut, you met her in your crazy comatose state Bellamy thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke stared at the boy in the bed in front of her. Had she met him before? Maybe that was why she felt so connected to this case, or maybe Octavia had talked about her before and he recognised her from Octavias' descriptions? Clarkes mind was whirling at a hundred miles an hour, but she couldn't find a way to put any one of those thoughts into words.

"Dr. Griffin, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Clarkes stared open mouthed at Bellamy Blake as he looked nervously from her to her mother. Clarke and her mother both began to stammer an apology back, but both women cutting off when they realised he could have been talking to anyone of them.

"Let me start, Bellamy Blake, this is my daughter Clarke Griffin, now I have no idea how you knew her name, but that was probably something you overheard whilst you were in your coma, nothing that you or Clarke should be worried about." Abby Griffin looked reassuringly between her daughter and her patient. "Now I've got some work to do so I'll leave you two to talk, I'm sure you want to thank Clarke for saving your life." Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Bye Dr. Griffin." Abby smiled at Bellamy as she left the room.

"I'm gonna leave too, I think you two have some things to talk about, I'm Raven by the way." Clarke had completely forgotten Raven was there and she almost laughed as her best friend popped out from behind her.

"Bye Raven, it was nice to meet you." Bellamy on the other hand, couldn't keep his laughter in.

"So…." Bellamy started.

"Where's Octavia?" Clarke interrupted.

"Oh, she's gone home to get some rest. Look Clarke I'm sorry I freaked you out, I know you have no idea who I am or how I know your name, but to be honest neither do I, so can we just forget that I said anything at all and start over." Bellamy was rambling, and he was embarrassed. He was cute when he was embarrassed Clarke thought, his mouth did this thing where the left side turned up into a kind of half smile and his eyes stared at his feet.

"No no, Mr. Blake, it doesn't matter, people react to comas in very different ways, none of us can ever be sure how a patient will react." Mr. Blake? What the hell was wrong with her! Clarke slapped herself mentally.

"Bellamys fine really, Mr. Blake makes me feel old." He smiled at her, making her blush.

Sorry Bellamy, you know you have a lot of fans you do, it's been very hard getting to work everyday with the constant blockade of hardcore The Grounders fans wanting an update of your condition every ten seconds." Clarke joked with him, making Bellamy laugh.

"Well Dr. Griffin, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to keep up appearances you know, and I bet Kanes' been feeding them some great sob story." He was so easy to talk to, Clarke smiled at herself, and then internally cursed her brain, what was she thinking? She hated emotions, if she could she would shut them off, and Bellamy Blake of all people to give her butterflies? He was a bloody rockstar so he probably had a girlfriend, and if not he definitely had thousands of hardcore teenage girl fans who would happily be his significant other.

"Oh he has been, you should see some of the ones he's come up with, I know they've been giving your bandmates some laughs." Clarke raised her arms in the air. "The courageous lead singer of world famous band The Grounders is fighting for his life in the hands of doctors at Ark hospital."

"Now that's an impressive story!" Bellamy said, in fits of laughter. Clarke began to laugh as well, boy was his laugh infectious. Clarke spent another half an hour in Bellamys' room, to be honest within the next five minutes she'd done everything medical that she needed to do but she didn't feel like leaving just yet. Bellamy made her laugh, and feel like a carefree teenager again, or well not really again, as Clarke had never really been carefree in her life, like, ever. So she stayed, and she talked, and they laughed, Clarke didn't even know what they were talking about, mostly things to do with Jasper and Monty and all the pranks they played on each other she thought, but there was no way she would have been able to tell anyone any details about their conversations, she was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with her and why she couldn't leave the bedside of Bellamy Blake.

"Ok, I really have to go now." Clarke stood up from where she had been perched on the end of Bellamys' bed.

"Aw really? I was enjoying talking to you!" Bellamy stuck his bottom lip out, making Clarke giggle.

"Trust me, you're not getting out of this hospital anytime soon, you'll be seeing a lot more of me." She waved at him as she left the room, she'd never felt like this before, not even with Finn whom although she told everyone was a little crush, the truth was that she believed in the few short weeks that she'd known him, Clarke thought she was falling in love with him. Clarke walked down the ICU corridor and straight away went to find Raven, she really needed to talk to that girl. She found her in the cafeteria having lunch with Finn.

"Raven! Hi, I need to talk to you, like now." Clarke looked intensely at her best friend. "Oh and hi Finn, congrats on your engagement!" Clarke smiled at Finn.

"You told her Raven? I thought we were going to wait and tell everybody together." Finn looked at Raven, obviously annoyed, probably angry that he couldn't control everything, he was a bit of a control freak, Clarke thought.

"Oh Finn, of course I was going to tell Clarke, she's my best friend and now my maid of honour!" Raven beamed, looking from Finn to Clarke and back again. Clarke laughed at her and Finn just shook his head and rolled his eyes. This was why they were so good together Clarke thought, Raven let Finn have just the right amount of control in their relationship so that he didn't go crazy but Raven was still going to do exactly what she wanted, because that was the strong women she was. "Anyway, Clarke what did you want to talk to me about? Is it Bellamy, what's he like, does he seem cocky? I mean, I'm sure he is, he's a rockstar for goodness sake?" Raven bombarded her with questions.

"Um, not exactly, if you're busy we can talk later." Clarke looked at Finn.

"Oh, no we were just finishing up here, Finn, honey I'll see you at home later right?" Raven smiled at Finn and gave him a quick kiss, almost like she was dismissing him. Clarke suppressed a laugh.

"Alright, love you Raven, Clarke it's good to see you." Finn sighed and shook his head as he got up from the table.

"So, tell me! What's he like, you guys seemed pretty flustered with each other when I left, how on earth did he know your name?" Clarke plonked herself down in the chair recently vacated by Finn and sighed as she thought about how to answer Ravens' budding questions.

"Yeh, well we were, I mean, it was pretty odd, him knowing my name and all, but mum attributes it down to his state when he was in the coma, so he probably just heard me talking to Octavia or something." Clarke tried to explain the situation, as much to herself as to Raven.

"You were with him for a pretty long time though weren't you?" Raven smiled at her and raised her eyebrows suggestively at Clarke. "I mean it must have been about forty five minutes since I left you."

"Well, we just ended up talking loads, and I had to check all of his vitals which took a while." Clarke blushed and smiled at the ground.

"Clarke Griffin you are lying to me, it does not take a doctor of your skill level forty five minutes to take a patients vitals." Raven stared her best friend in the eyes.

"Raven! We were just talking I promise, we just get on well, he makes me laugh and it was just nice to be around him." Clarke felt those unwanted butterflies flutter in her stomach again.

"You like him!" Wow Raven was on the ball today.

"No! I hardly know the boy, and he probably has a girlfriend, he is a rockstar after all, and even if he didn't all those Bellamy Blake fan girls would eat me alive if they thought there was anything at all between us." Clarke slapped her friend on the wrist playfully.

"Well, he'll be in the hospital at least for a week longer, so you can get to know him plenty then!" Raven laughed at Clarke.

"Hi Dr. Griffin, Dr. Reyes, can we sit with you please?" Clarke turned around to see Lincoln, Jasper and Monty standing behind them.

"Of course you can, and please call me Raven, and this is Clarke." The three boys pulled chairs up to Clarke and Ravens already to small for two people table, with the five of them around it, it was a miracle they could all fit.

"Thanks Raven, we just wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of Bellamy, we know that there has been lots of press and fans trying to come in and see him and we've had cases in the past where doctors have taken bribes to let people come and get a story on him, so thanks for being so professional." Lincoln said to the two girls, looking very seriously.

"What Lincoln really means is," Jasper rolled his eyes at Lincoln, "thank you for not letting out friend die on us, that means a lot." Jasper beamed at Clarke and Raven.

"No worries guys, we we're just doing our jobs." Clarke laughed at Jasper, she could tell that he was the joker of the band and that Lincoln was the serious one, however she hadn't quite worked out Monty and Bellamy yet.

"So what do you think about Bellamy, how's he doing? When will he be able to leave?" Monty asked Clarke eagerly, causing Raven to laugh at them.

"Well at the moment, Bellamys' vital signs look good, however he will need to stay here for at least a few more days so that we can make sure he really is one hundred percent better and recovered from his surgery." Clarke smiled reassuringly at Monty.

"That's good! Please take you're time, we want to make sure Bellamy is perfectly put back together before he starts his life again." Lincoln said, finally cracking a smile.

"Yeh no worries guys, Bellamy is in great hands, Clarke is the lead surgeon on Bellamys' case and I can assure you, she'll take great care of him." Raven winked at Clarke, causing Clarke to roll her eyes at her best friend.  
>"Wow Clarke that's so great! Not that that comes as a surprise to us, you seem like a really good doctor!" Jasper said excitedly to Clarke.<p>

"Well, we're going to go and see Bellamy now, Kane said visiting hours were about now." Monty said, looking at his watch. "But we'll see you soon right?" He said looking from Raven to Clarke.

"Yes of course, the likelihood is that whenever you go and visit Bellamy Clarke will be there too." Raven said, grinning evilly at Clarke.

"Sweet, see you soon guys, thanks for your help!" The three boys got up from the table leaving Clarke and Raven alone again.

"Raven! Why do you make things so awkward?" Clarke said when they were out of earshot.

"I didn't make it awkward, I just told the truth!" Raven cackled at her best friend. "Look, you've just met the guy, and he's your patient, so just be careful and don't get yourself to involved until he's out of the hospital, then see what happens." Raven smiled reassuringly at Clarke and Clarke sighed, oh why now? And why Bellamy Blake? Her mother was going to kill her if her feelings went anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy had been in the hospital for three days now, or well he'd been awake for three days he thought. He'd spent the majority of time either being checked up on by Clarke, or laughing with Lincoln, Monty, Jasper and Octavia, but today was different, today Kane had organised a press meeting in Bellamy's hospital room. He had agreed to do it, because everyone had said it would be the right thing for the band now that he was awake and almost back up to full health again, to let the fans know what was going on, but he still wished he didn't have to do it. He just felt like having another day in bed, seeing Clarke and forgetting his life before the accident.

"Morning Bellamy! Ready for today?" Clarke walked in bright and bubbly, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Clarke…it's six am, let a man rest." Bellamy said, yawning.

"Sorry, I've got to get your labs done before the reporters and your friends get here, must have the latest results for your fans!" Clarke stuck her tongue out at Bellamy.

"So, you're telling me that you came in at six o'clock in the morning just to update my chart? What about the set of labs you got yesterday?" Bellamy said with a smirk, "are you sure you just didn't want to spend time with me?" He said as Clarke jabbed a needle into his arm. "Ow!" Bellamy flinched.

"Don't get cocky when I'm about to stick a needle in your arm." Clarke stuck her tongue out at her and snickered. "Anyways, if I wanted to spend all this time with you surely by now I would have found a better excuse by now."

"Well you never know, you doctors may be smart but have notoriously bad social skills." Damn Bellamy was on a roll today.  
>"Yes, unlike rockstars who are known for their womaniser tendencies!" Bellamy laughed at Clarke, he really liked her, for the first time in ages she treated him like Bellamy, just Bellamy, not Bellamy Blake of The Grounders.<p>

"Oh Clarke, you have no idea." He said, winking at her as she put a plaster over his arm where she had just stuck a needle in.

"Ok, I have to go now," she said, moving over to the end of his bed to update Bellamy's chart. "Everybody should be here in about an hour because I think they're doing a live interview for some show or something, but I'm sure Octavia will be through before then, Bye Bellamy see you later." Clarke smiled and waved at Bellamy as she left.

"Yeh, laters Clarke." Bellamy sighed in frustration, what was wrong with him? He hadn't been like this with a girl in forever, no one had ever effected him like this.

"Morning Bell! I see you're up bright and early." Octavia said as she walked into his room, "I hope you don't mind but Lincoln and I thought we'd stop by before everyone else comes, just to check how you're doing." Octavia smiled brightly at Lincoln who had walked in behind her, and gave Bellamy an apologetic wave.

"You and Lincoln? Since when is there a you and Lincoln." Bellamy felt his temper rising, there better have not been anything going on between the two of them whilst he was out.

"Relax Bell! You get so uptight about everything." Octavia crossed her arms and pouted at Bellamy, which only made him angrier. Octavia had never been one to follow rules, but Bellamy thought she would at least have been smart enough to stay away from his friends. Apparently not.

"Octavia this is not ok, have you been sneaking around my back? For how long?" Bellamy thought back to his first day in the hospital when he noticed a few sly glances between the two of them. Bellamy clenched his jaw.

"Bellamy, just hear us out, we're not doing anything wrong, Octavia may be your younger sister, but she's a consenting adult in her own right. It isn't even serious" Lincoln looked at Bellamy with his signature stony look.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my sister." The beeping on the machine next to Bellamy stared beeping louder and more frequently. "I know what you're like Lincoln, and if you think you can pull that kind of crap on my sister without going through me first you're dead wrong mate." Bellamy glared at Lincoln.

"Bellamy! What the hell is your problem? There's nothing wrong with this, and I'm not your poor little sister anymore if you hadn't noticed I'm a bloody doctor for christ's sake! I save peoples lives! I think I can handle Lincoln." Octavia screamed, turning heads in the corridor outside. "Plus, like he said, we're not even that serious." She added quietly, not quite looking at Lincoln.

"Octavia whatever the two of you have. It's over. You two may have been fine sneaking around me when I was fighting for my life, but I can guarantee you that it's over now." Bellamy glared at the two of them, feeling his temper rise again.

"Oh how naive can you be? We've been sneaking around you for much longer than two weeks thank you very much." Octavia said before turning on her heel and stomping out of the room.  
>"Look Bellamy, I never meant to hurt you." Lincoln started.<p>

"Don't even try Lincoln, I'm not done with you." Bellamy interrupted. Just as Kane, Jasper, Monty and a camera crew came into his room. Perfect time Bellamy thought as he scowled at the group of them.

"Morning all, hope you're ready for this Bellamy." Kane said, looking stressed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bellamy answered, crossing his arms and shooting daggers at Lincoln.  
>"Woah, what's with all the tension!" Jasper pushed to the end of Bellamy's bed, looking from Bellamy to Lincoln confused.<p>

"Nothing. Drop it." Bellamy and Lincoln said at the same time.

"Right. Moving on. Bellamy this is Anya and she's from Walden network and their doing a front page story on you so be nice." Kane said to Bellamy as the tall woman next to him gave Bellamy a haughty stare.

"Nice to meet you." Bellamy said, "can we just get this done please?" He stared at Kane, wishing that they didn't have to do this now.

"Yes let's get stared shall we Mr. Blake?" Anya said as she sat in the chair next to his bed, usually occupied by Octavia, he immediately tensed up just thinking about his sister right now.

"Yes why not." He glowered.

"So tell me, how do you feeling knowing that everyone has been so supportive of your recovery? Seeing all of those messages on your website after your accident must have made you feel loved, no?" Anya stared intently at Bellamy.

"Well Anya, I have to say that all of the fans have been incredibly supportive." He forced a smile. "In fact, in many ways they have been even more supportive than some" he shot a glance at Lincoln, "than some people who claim to be my best friend." He smugly watched as Kane, Lincoln, Monty and Jasper's jaws all dropped in surprise at Bellamy's comment.

"Alright, well what about your sister, we've heard that she is a second year surgical resident here are Ark Hospital, has she been taking good care of you?" Bellamy smiled, Anya was just feeding him ammunition to attack Lincoln and Octavia with.

"Octavia isn't nearly the most accomplished surgeon here yet and so her jobs to help me involve being my personal taxi driver and carting me around the hospital to have varies scans and check ups done. However I do here that she has been taking very good care of Lincoln here!" Ha, that'll show them, Bellamy thought.

—

Clarke was at the desk in A&E when Octavia ran up to her.

"Clarke, I need to talk to you, something happened, with Bellamy and Lincoln, I think I've really upset him and I don't know what to do." Octavia looked panicked and wide eyed with fear.

"Ok Octavia calm down. What's wrong?" Clarke said, pulling Octavia over to sit down beside her.

"Well, for a few months now I've been seeing Lincoln behind Bellamy's back, but only because I knew he'd hate it. Bellamy can be really over protective sometimes. Anyway today he found out and he got really mad and now he's in his interview and I think he might be really angry, and I don't know what to do!" Octavia explained at a hundred miles an hour.

"Ok well, he must still be in the interview now, so he has to put on a good show for the cameras, let's go and see him." Clarke sighed at Octavia, she meant well but this time she had really put her foot in it Clarke feared. The two girls walked to Bellamy's hospital room, with Octavia practically quivering in fear the whole way there. They arrived at Bellamy's room and they stopped outside.

"Ok, so when we go in, don't say anything, leave this to me." Clarke said to Octavia. Octavia nodded and they walked into the room.

"So Bellamy what's your plan when you get out of hospital? Straight back to the band, or do you need some rest and recuperation first?" A woman, who was obviously the interviewer said to Bellamy. Clarke waved at Bellamy, who caught her eye and winked at her. Oh no what was he about to do Clarke wondered.

"Well Anya it's up to this wonderful woman what comes next, come say hi to Anya Clarke." Bellamy smiled evilly at her.

"Uh…no I don't think that is such a good idea Bell-" Clark protested

"Oh don't be shy." Bellamy laughed.

"Who's this Mr. Blake? A new woman in your life?" Anya looked from Clarke to Bellamy excitedly.

"Ha, no sadly not I'm afraid, this is Dr. Clarke Griffin, the Dr. who saved my life." Bellamy said, looking fondly at Clarke.

"Oh well, that's to much credit, I didn't do it all by myself." Clarke said, flustered by Bellamy's kindness. Wow he really did play up interviews Clarke thought.

"Well Dr. Griffin I have to say there are thousands of people that tomorrow will be singing you're praises when they find out you're behind the survival of Bellamy Blake." Anya said not looking at Clarke, although Clarke felt very aware of a camera somewhere snapping pictures of her.

"Um I was just doing my job I guess." Clarke mumbled to Anya. Clarke turned her attention to Bellamy, "Bellamy there's someone here who want's to see you." Clarke whispered.

"As long as it's not Octavia," He shot a glare at Lincoln, who Clarke saw was quietly standing in the corner staring at Bellamy, "then bring them in."  
>"About that…" Clarke started.<br>"Clarke. I do not want to see my little sister right now. I've made as much of a scene in this interview as I wanted to, so she can wait until I've cooled down to come back." Bellamy whispered angrily back to Clarke, as Anya cleared her throat expectantly.

"Fine. I was just trying to help." Clarke turned to storm of but Bellamy grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing her to almost fall on top of her.

"Clarke," Bellamy started, and Clarke was painfully aware of how close together they were. "I'm not angry at you, I need you to know that, but there are reason why I'm so protective of Octavia, and I can't explain them right now, just tell her that no matter what I will always love her and everything I'm doing is for her best interests."

"Ok, Bellamy I'll see you later." She said as she walked out of the room, followed closely behind by Octavia who had been hiding out of view of her brother.

"So, what did he say?" She asked eagerly.

"Well he told me to tell you that he loves you and that everything he does is for your best interests, but right now he's to mad to talk to you so we need to come back when everyone has left." Clarke explained to Octavia.

"Ok, well that's the best we could have hoped for right? I mean, I didn't really want him to make a scene in front of a reporter and everybody." Octavia said hopefully.

"Yeh sadly I think the reporter might have already got what she wanted as far as a scenes concerned from Bellamy and Lincoln earlier," Clarke sighed. "As well as the fact that she thinks, and therefore tomorrow the whole world will think, that I'm his new love interest.

"What? Clarke it's not true is it? I mean, not that I'd mind, but it would be a little weird, you know my teacher and my brother." Octavia looked shocked.

"No no of course it's not true, anyways we'll just have to wait and see about what the article says tomorrow I guess." Clarke smiled reassuringly at Octavia and took one final glance into Bellamy's room to see him answering all the interviewers questions with an expression that was a mixture between being bemused by her questions, and bored. Clarke laughed to herself before following Octavia down the corridor realising that it was only nine am, and that she had a very long day ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening Clarke met Raven for a drink in Jaha's, by a lucky accident she'd ended up finishing work an hour earlier than usual so instead of staying on and doing extra like she normally would, Clarke decided that today she deserved a drink, so headed down to Jaha's early. Clarke sat at the bar and immediately caught the attention of Wells.

"Evening Clarke, how you doing." Wells said, pouring her a drink from behind the bar.

"Hey Wells, I'm alright, how's the bar treating you?" Clarke said, forcing a smile.

"Pretty good, I mean it pays the bills and recently Dad has been very nice to me." Clarke laughed at Wells, he and his Dad had a relationship that rivalled Clarkes and Abby's on the 'disappointing child' level.

"Oh really? That's impressive, see now Abby's been feeling sorry for me recently, I'm getting lots of sympathy hugs it's great." Clarke joked and stuck her tongue out at Wells.

"It's pretty quite in her, do you want to catch up for a bit?" Wells looked round the bar, and yeh it was pretty empty, Clarke thought.

"Yeh sure why not I'm not meeting Raven for another half an hour." They moved to a table with a bottle of wine the Wells had snagged from behind the bar.

"So tell me, what's gotten you down?" Dammit. Wells could always tell when she was upset.

"Nothing, just a patient, who comes with complications." Clarke sighed into her glass of wine.

"Name?"  
>"Bellamy Blake."<p>

"What? As in that Bellamy Blake?" Wells pointed to the tv screen about the bar where, yep, no other than Bellamy Blake was on the screen, at the moment it was a shot of him on stage somewhere but the next thing she knew it had turned to a shot in the hospital.

"Hang on, Wells, can you turn up the tv please?" Clarke ran closer to the screen.

"Bellamy Blake, lead singer of The Grounders suffered a heart attack when he was playing at Wembley Stadium three weeks ago." Well that's a lie, Clarke thought, it wasn't a heart attack. "Since then he's been being treated at Ark Hospital, where his sister is a second year surgical resident. Yesterday our correspondent caught up with the star in his hospital room and saw some interesting developments between him and the doctor that saved his life, Dr. Clarke Griffin." The screen changed to a picture of her whispering to Bellamy and him with a wicked grin on his face.

"Shit, shit shit shit, this is not good. Octavia's going to kill me, well her and the rest of the hospital." Clarke said worried as she paced around the length of the bar.

"Oh wow, now that was impressive Clarke." Wells said trying to hold back a laugh. Clarke hit him.

"This is not funny! What do I do?" Clarke yelled.

"Hey Clarke ow, it's fine stop worrying, but, is it true?" Wells asked laughing.

"No!" Clarke hit him again. "Of course it's not true!" Wells raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok, well then it doesn't matter! Just tell everyone it's not true." Wells said, shielding himself so Clarke couldn't hit him again.

"Yeah, I guess." Clarke sighed, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Hang on hang on, rewind a minute. Clarke, do you want it to be true?" Wells asked, confused.

"No, I mean, maybe, I don't know. He's infuriating, and a rockstar, but at the same time we get on really well, but I can't he's my patient." Clarke rambled, coming up with excuse after excuse.

"Plus I've heard he can be a bit of a ass." Wells added.

"Thanks Wells, helpful." Clarke said to him sarcastically. Luckily for her Raven had just walked into the bar.

"Hiya Clarke, Wells." Raven smiled. "Didn't think you'd be here earlier than me Clarke what's going on?"  
>"I don't know, I think you should ask Bellamy Blake." Wells said laughing, before Clarke hit him again. "Ow Clarke, stop hitting me!" He said before running behind the bar, where Clarke couldn't reach him. "Does Bellamy know how aggressive you are." He said curling up with laughed.<p>

"Wells! Stop talking right now!" Clarke said, with steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Hang on a sec, would someone like to explain what's going on please?" Raven looked at Clarke.

"Remember how yesterday Bellamy was interviewed? Well, part of that was just on tv, and it wasn't good." Clarke said, still fuming.

"I thought it was pretty good." Wells said, still laughing at Clarke, who glared at him.

"Why, what was wrong with it?" Raven asked, ignoring Wells.

"They made out like Bellamy had a new love interest at the hospital, and surprisingly enough it wasn't you, my mother, or Octavia." Clarke said angrily.

"Oh well, that, um, sucks." Raven said covering her mouth with her hand, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Raven! I need you to be supportive right now." Clarke whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, everyone thinks that a rockstar is in love with you, and that's bad because?" Raven asked.

"Because it's just not true! He's just happy because I saved his life that's it." Clarke said, defending herself.

"Ok ok fine, do you want to just forget it then?" Raven asked, sighing at her best friend.

"Yes yes. Did you bring the wedding stuff?" Clarke replied moving back to the table that she and Wells had previously occupied.

"Of course I did! I want to pick out my dress!" Raven grinned. Wow Raven Reyes, obsessing over dresses, that's something Clarke never thought would happen, that's love for you, Clarke laughed to herself.

"Ok, so what are you thinking?" As well as being a doctor, Clarke was also a talented artist so Raven began describing the dress she wanted and Clarke began drawing, it was a happy distraction to thinking about Bellamy Blake for Clarke.

"Well I was thinking strapless, and not very poofy, I don't think I can cope with that, a dress alone is far enough out of my comfort zone." Raven caught Clarke's eye, now that's the Raven Clarke recognised. "However I do like the idea of beading though, maybe across the top of the dress?" Clarke nodded absentmindedly. The girls continued like this for another half an hour before Clarke and Raven had designed Raven's wedding dress, Clarke's maid of honour dress, as well as three bridesmaid dresses. They were gorgeous and Clarke was so happy to see Raven so excited about something.

"So now we've sorted out dresses, what about the wedding cake, any specific ideas?" Clarke asked, getting a new piece of paper ready to draw the cake on.

"I just want an angel cake, I don't even care what it looks like as long as it is chocolate on the bottom, strawberry in the middle, and vanilla on top." Raven said in her voice that meant you-better-not-argue-with-me-on-this-Collins.

"Ok well we'll just not mention that to Finn then." Clarke said, Finn was very traditional, he probably wanted a fruit cake or something equally grown up, unlike Raven, who wanted her childhood favourite.

"Great." Raven smiled, satisfied. "Anyway, enough about me, when are you discharging Bellamy?" Raven winked at her best friend.

"What does that mean Raven?" Clarke looked at her friend trying to figure out what Raven was getting at.

"It means, because you're not allowed to date patients, when you discharge him he can take you out on a date!" Raven looked proud of herself, making Clarke roll her eyes.

"Raven that's not going to happen, why would he ever ask me out on a date?" Clarke mumbled, suddenly feeling really shy.

"Oh Clarke you and Bellamy are the only two people who haven't clocked on to Bellarke yet, everybody else has been talking about it for days now." Raven looked at Clarke like she was a bit of an idiot.

"Bellarke? What the bloody hell is Bellarke?" Clarke said, her voice rising.

"Bellamy and Clarke, Bellarke! That was my idea if I do say so myself." Raven said looking proud of herself.

"And who's everybody?" Clarke realised, confused.

"Well, me, Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper and Monty!" Raven said with a huge grin on her face.

"What? Since when have you been spending time with them?" Clarke said, feeling her voice rising.

"They're actually really cool people, you'd get on really well with them." Raven took a sip of her wine.

"Yes, but why do Bellamy and I have to be the topic of your conversations." Clarke sighed.

"Because you're fun to talk about!" Raven grinned her cheshire cat grin at her best friend.

—

Bellamy was having dinner with his band tonight, although it was in a hospital room it felt slightly normal as his doctors had allowed them to order in food from Nandos, Bellamy's favourite restaurant. They'd spent the evening laughing and reminiscing about their adventures on tour, like that night when Monty and Jasper had brewed some of their homemade moonshine and everything went completely wrong, and when Lincoln was playing so hard he managed to completely smash up his guitar accidentally half way through the set.

"Oh Bellamy we almost forgot to show you this." Jasper pulled an article out of his pocket with a picture of Bellamy in a hospital bed on the front of it.

"Oh no what has she gone an written." Bellamy closed his eyes, annoyed.

"It's very funny I have to say." Lincoln said through a mouthful of chips.

"Give it here." Bellamy held his hand out to Jasper, who reluctantly handed over the article. Bellamy scanned the article and it all seem fine until his eyes caught on a picture of him and Clarke, deep in conversation and very close together.  
>"A highlight of Blake's hospital visit is Dr. Clarke Griffin, who we believe has been taking very good care of him." Bellamy read out, snickering. "Oh this is golden, Clarke is going to freak out." Bellamy said, feeling kinda bad, hopefully it wouldn't affect Clarke that badly.<p>

"I just got a text from Raven." Monty piped up, "Clarke is not a happy bunny."  
>"Hang on a second, Raven? As in my doctor? Since when are you all so pally?" Bellamy asked.<p>

"You have pretty cool doctors here, we've all spent a lot of time with Raven." Lincoln answered.

"What about Clarke?" Bellamy questioned.

"Of course you'd ask about Clarke." Jasper winked at Bellamy, "So is there any truth in the article?"

"No, well, not yet. She can't see me until I'm no longer her patient, which kind of screws things up for me." Bellamy said. In all honesty he did like her, but he wasn't sure if Clarke felt the same way.

"Yes, Bellarke lives!" Monty raised his arms in the air triumphantly.

"Bellarke? As in Bellamy plus Clarke? What are you guys, like five?' Bellamy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well when are you being discharged, then you can take her on a date!" Jasper said excitedly.

"I don't know, soon hopefully, think I have more scans tomorrow to do a final check, then we'll see." Bellamy was excited to get out of hospital, but yet he was kinda happy he was here, between his dream Clarke, and real Clarke, these three weeks had been eye opening.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy woke up to an unfamiliar doctor in his room, now normally this wasn't unusual but this doctor was standing at the end of his bed with his arms crossed, staring straight at Bellamy with an angry look on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Blake, my name is Finn Collins." The doctor spoke when he saw that Bellamy was awake but still kept his eyes on Bellamy.

"Um, please call me Bellamy." Was all he could think to say. "Why are you in my room?" Bellamy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in his bed.

"Well Bellamy, I just felt like you and I should have a little chat. See Clarke Griffin is a very good friend of mine, and I don't think she should have anything to do with a playboy like yourself." Finn sneered at Bellamy.

"Look mate, I don't know where you're getting your information from, or why on earth you're having a go at me, but I'm not a playboy, ask anyone." Bellamy said, still really confused about why this guy was here, wasn't he supposedly Raven's fiancé?

"You mean you're not playboy anymore, going by pictures of you a few years ago, you have definitely done somethings that you're probably not proud of." Finn looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"So what, I was eighteen or twenty its not exactly like it was yesterday, I don't understand why you're doing this, I thought you were meant to be marrying Raven?" Who did this guy think he was? Bellamy thought, was he trying to blackmail him or something?

"Still, do you really think Clarke would want to go out with someone with a past like this?" Suddenly it all made sense to Bellamy. "I am very much in love with Raven, but I care about Clarke and I don't want her to get hurt by somebody like you."

"Well I'm sorry but whatever happens between Clarke and I, if anything happens between Clarke and I, then it is none of your business and you have no power to tell me what I can and can't do." Bellamy could feel his temper rising as he stared at Finn.

"She doesn't deserve someone like you, someone who will blow her off the second a newer, shinier, thing comes into view. Don't you think I know what you did with her in your interview? All you're doing is playing with her and the second you leave this hospital you'll walk away from her and never look back." Finn was now leaning over Bellamy, and all Bellamy could think was how much he wanted was to get out this bed and show Finn who he was really dealing with. Bellamy was sure he'd be able to take Finn, in fact Finn looked like some sort of pacifist that wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You know nothing about me, how could you possibly know that I don't have real feelings for Clarke?" Bellamy stammered, because at this point in time he had no idea what else to say.

"Because you have known a week and you've had no one else to talk to except her." That was kind of a dumb argument, Bellamy thought.

"Right, well now that you've decided that can you please leave? I personally don't know what Raven's thinking marrying you, but there must be something she sees that I don't. Although I assume you didn't personally attack her the first time you met her like you have me, so if you don't mind I'd like some peace and quiet now." Bellamy was so angry, Finn had no right to come in here and tell him who he could and couldn't see. In fact, now that he thought about it, Bellamy was mad that the whole hospital was discussing his relationship with Clarke and whether or not they were more than just doctor and patient. Which of course was not true. However much that upset Bellamy. Bellamy was still staring at the space Finn had just emptied when he say Clarke walk past his doorway.

"Clarke!" He yelled from his bed, hoping she would hear him. He listened for a reply and heard nothing but footsteps before Clarkes blonde head poked through his doorway.  
>"Ah, speak of the devil, I was just talking about you." Clarke leaned on the table at the end of his bed and smiled at Bellamy.<p>

"Oh really? All good things I hope." Bellamy was happy she was here, her presence was much more welcome than Finn bloody Collins.

"Yes actually, we were just talking about when we can discharge you." Clarke smiled at him.

"I thought you had to take new scans? Or am I finally out of the woods?" Bellamy couldn't stop his heart raising at the thought of getting out of the hospital.

"Well, you'll never be completely out of the woods, your heart is now very fragile, so I'm not saying no fun, but you've just got to be careful that I don't wind up saving your life two times in one year." Clarke stuck her tongue out at him, making Bellamy laugh.

"You know what doctor I'll do my best not to die again. So when exactly can I leave?" Bellamy asked.

"Probably tomorrow at the latest, but you will have to come back for weekly checked for a few more months." Clarke said, adding pieces of paper onto his chart.

"That's great, hey guess who paid me a visit just before you did." Bellamy said, he was looking forward to Clarke's reaction about Finn's outburst earlier.  
>"Who? Anybody exciting, or famous!" Clarke put on a very fake fangirl face.<p>

"Well not exactly, in fact it was Ark Hospital's very own Dr. Finn Collins." Bellamy cracked a smile.  
>"Finn? Why on earth would Finn be here?" Clarke wrinkled her nose in confusion.<p>

"Well he thought it was his place to tell me that he cares about you and that I am no where near good enough for you." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh really? Did he mention the fact that when I met him and subsequently had a relationship with me he forgot to tell me about his girlfriend, Raven?" Clarke looked angry, oops maybe he plucked a nerve.

"Yeh, no he didn't mention that, just that I was obviously a bad boy rockstar who was going to get out of this hospital and never look back." Bellamy smirked.

"Is that not true though? I mean that's what most people do when they leave here. No matter how long they've been here for." Clarke looked sadly at Bellamy.

"Well. I'm not going to do that, I know for a fact that even if I wanted to forget about this hospital I couldn't because Lincoln spends and insane amount of time with my little sister and your resident, and I've heard through the grapevine that Jasper, Monty and Raven have become quite good friends." Bellamy looked at Clarke. "So even if you wanted to, you're not getting rid of me."

"Well I have to admit I'm glad I get to see more of you." Clarke grinned at him. "Anyway, I have to go, you know, places to be, people to see, doctorly things to do. Catch you later." She waved as she left his room. Bellamy cursed himself, all that talk about Finn and he hadn't asked her out like he'd wanted to. At least she'd said that she wanted to see more of him, that was a bonus. Bellamy grinned to himself.

"Hi Bell! How you doing today?" Octavia smiled as she bounded into his room. Wow three guests in one day, what was so special about today.

"Octavia, long time no see, what, has it been like a day or two?" Bellamy grinned at his sister.

"Yeh I know I've been busy! I am a doctor you know." Octavia puffed out her chest proudly.

"Hey Octavia, can I ask you something?" Bellamy looked at Octavia sincerely.

"Yeh sure what's wrong?" Octavia sat in the chair next to Bellamy's bed.

"What do you know about a Dr. Finn Collins?" Octavia looked confused at Bellamy's question.

"Well he's the best neurosurgeon in the hospital, he's engaged to Raven Reyes, and he's a pretty nice guy, I've been on some of his cases and he's a good teacher." Octavia answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just because he paid me a visit earlier today and I wanted to know a bit more about him. What happened between him and Clarke?" Bellamy asked Octavia.

"Oh my gosh it was so bad, basically they were interns together and they were dating for almost a year before his girlfriend, you know Raven, joined in their second year, and the whole time Clarke had no idea about her. Apparently it was the talk of the hospital after Raven arrived and Clarke and Raven hated each other for years. Finn chose Raven, obviously their getting married, and Clarke was a mess for ages, and it was in my intern year that she and Clarke started talking again, which was three years ago now I think." Octavia explained to Bellamy.

"So it was more than just a fling then." Bellamy said, lost in thought.

"Yeh why, is that what he said?" Octavia looked oddly at Bellamy.

"No, it's what she said, kind of, she didn't tell me the extent of her relationship, but now it makes sense as to why he got so angry at me this morning. He told me I wasn't good enough for Clarke and that I was a playboy." Wow this was a joke, who did Finn think he was? Bellamy thought.

"Well Bell, up until this last year your track record wasn't exactly pristine, you can't be mad at Clarke for not explaining the depth of her relationship to someone she doesn't even know." Octavia put her head in her hands.

"Hey I'm not like that anymore and you know it, and your defending your teacher, over me? Octavia I'm your brother." He could feel his temper rising for the second time in one day.

"Bell! Why has this gotten under your skin so much? He's just a guy." Octavia stared confusingly at Bellamy. "You actually like Clarke! You don't want Finn messing with your chance with her and you want to find out if she's over him or not!" A look of realisation spread across her face.

"Octavia" Bellamy began, as a grin spread across Octavia's face.

"Don't try and deny it, to be perfectly honest everyone can see it except the two of you." Octavia looked so pleased with herself.

"Look, ok maybe I do have feelings for her by it's way more complicated than anyone can imagine." Bellamy thought back to his dream Clarke, the Clarke on the ark, when he didn't even know she was a real person, how could he ever explain that? Especially to Clarke, who'd probably think he was some kind of stalker if he ever told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you say big brother," Octavia winked at him, "but, if you want to ask Clarke out or whatever, you have to give your blessing to Lincoln and I, it's only fair."

"No. It's completely different, you and Lincoln went behind my back, you lied to me." Bellamy clenched his jaw in anger.

"Why not? We're happy Bell, I'm happy, for the first time in a very long time. Why can't you support that?" Octavia looked at Bellamy in desperation.

"Octavia," Bellamy's anger faded, maybe she was right. "O, I know I'm hard on you, I just don't want you to get hurt, or feel the way you did when Mum died." He gave her a weak smile. "If you want to be with Lincoln, then I'll give you my blessing, as long as your happy."  
>"Oh Bell thank you so much," Octavia threw her arms around Bellamy's neck. "I hope you know how much this means to me, you practically raised me, I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. When I thought you were going to die I was so scared Bell, I was so scared." Bellamy could feel her tears on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey hey hey I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, ever. I'll always be here for you, I'll always protect you." Bellamy hugged his sister hard, breathing her in. They hadn't had a moment like this since The Grounders took off and Octavia started med school. He really had missed his little sister.

"Thank you Bellamy, anyway I've got to go now, I'm a busy doctor you know." Octavia got up and poked her tongue out at Bellamy. "Catch you later big brother."  
>"Bye Octavia, have a good day." Bellamy waved at the doorway where Octavia used be and then suddenly, he was all alone again with only the beeping of heart monitors to keep him company.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day. Clarke hated to admit it to herself but she was actually upset that she wouldn't see Bellamy Blake's face everyday anymore. She didn't really want him to leave but he couldn't stay here any longer. Clarke sighed as she grabbed his file off the desk in ICU and stared at it one more time, checking every little bit of it, again and again before she went in to Bellamy's room and told him he was being discharged. Everything was perfect, his brain function, his vital signs, her surgery had gone perfectly so there was no reason he needed to stay here.

"Morning doc, do I get to go home today?" Bellamy grinned at Clarke when she walked into his room.

"Yes, yes you do, before you can I go I have to ask you a few questions." Clarke sat on the edge of Bellamy's bed.

"Ask away Clarke." Bellamy bounced up and down on his bed excitedly.

"Who is coming home with you today, you're strong but you still need to be watched." Clarke looked down at his chart.

"Octavia, and I can guarantee you she wont leave at least until she's at least cooked me dinner." Clarke laughed at Bellamy, what he said was true, Octavia would baby him until he lost his mind.

"Ok, I can agree to that, Octavia will take good care of you. Now I just need to clarify that you know when your next check up is." Clarke said, scribbling down notes on the chart.

"Monday right? four days time." Bellamy said, looking proud of himself.

"Exactly, ok that should be all, I'll be back in a bit with the discharge papers, and I'll find Octavia so she can take you home." Clarke stood up to leave.

"Wait Clarke, before you can go I have to ask you a few questions." Bellamy winked at Clarke, using her own words against her.

"Ok, ask away." Clarke sat back down on his bed cautiously.

"Well first off, will you be doing my checkup on Monday?" Clarke saw a sly grin emerge on Bellamy's face.

"I can if you want me too." Clarke felt her heart flutter with anticipation.

"I do, but my second question is," Bellamy paused for effect. "Do I get to see you before then?" He grinned wickedly, Clarke felt herself blush.

"Saturday, Hyde Park, two o'clock, meet me at marble arch." Bellamy looked at her in a way that meant she would never say no even if she wanted to.

"Hyde Park? It's September!" Clarke argued.

"So what? If we're lucky the weather will be on our side." He winked at her again.

"Fine," Clarke sighed, trying to suppress a grin. "Saturday. Two o'clock. Hyde Park. I'll be there." She said as she left the room, now no longer being able to stop a wide grin spreading across her face. She hugged Bellamy's chart to her chest trying to contain her glee.

"Clarke, I see you're about to discharge Bellamy Blake." Clarke turned around to see her mother staring at her.

"Yes, he's doing very well and I don't see anymore reasons to keep him here." Clarke said to her mother.

"Can we have a chat please Clarke?" Abby said, gesturing to the conference room opposite them.

"Yeh sure I guess." Clarke replied reluctantly, setting Bellamy's chart down on the desk before following her mother into the conference room.

"Clarke, honey, I saw the article on Bellamy Blake and I have to ask, do the two of you have a relationship that is more than just doctor and patient?" Abby looked seriously at Clarke. "If you do, that is a serious breaching of the hospital rules. Another doctor has already expressed concerns."

"Another doctor? It wasn't Finn Collins by any chance was it?" Clarkes temper was rising. Dammit Finn! Clarke cursed.

"Finn is only looking out for your best interests Clarke." Clarke rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure Abby liked Finn more than she liked her own daughter.

"Finn doesn't know what he's talking about, and there is nothing going on between me and Bellamy Blake. Are you happy now?" Clarke practically screened at her mother.

"Clarke calm down, I'm just looking out for you. If your seen with him outside the hospital there is nothing I can do, the likelihood is you'll lose your job. Plus you could barely handle being in your year six school production, how do you think you'll cope being in the limelight constantly? Which you will be if you date this boy." Abby sighed and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mum, I really like him." Clarke whispered into Abby's shoulder.

"Oh honey, boys are a pain I know." Abby's voice softened. "You should know that it wasn't just Finn who came to me with the article, lots of people here thought you were being inappropriate, I'm so sorry Clarke." Clarke could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

"I wasn't though…I would never." Clarke said between sobs. How had this day started off so great and ended up like this? All because of a boy who Clarke had known less than a month, maybe her mother was right, maybe he wasn't worth it.

"I believe you Clarke, but I can't protect you from this, you've seen the article, you've got to know what it looks like." Abby said gravely.

"I do, but surely after I discharge him he wont be a patient any longer?" Clarke's heart lifted, of course! This was a simple solution why didn't she think of it sooner?

"No Clarke it's not that simple, he'll still be an patient, you of all people know that he has to come in for weekly check ups for at least another month, and even then, he'll be on our patient list for life." Abby looked sadly at her daughter. "If this wasn't such a public case it would be different, but he's constantly in the spotlight and I can't change that, so for the sake of the hospital this has to be the case. I'm sorry Clarke."  
>"For the sake of the hospital? What about me? What about my feelings? I'm your daughter for crying out loud." Clarke said angrily, the hospitals image? What kind of bull was that?<p>

"Clarke, this will be better for you, you've got to trust me, I love you." Abby put her hands on Clarkes shoulders reassuringly.

"Mum, I don't know what to do, help me." Clarke was debating whether or not to tell her mum about Saturday, but she wanted to go so maybe keeping it secret from her mother was better.

"I'll take you off his case, you can discharge him today, but then you never have to see him again and this whole incident can be forgotten, ok sweetie?" Abby gave Clarke a week smile.

"Ok mum, I should go now, I love you." Clarke gave Abby a quick hug before leaving the conference room. She ran into the nearest supply closet and locked the door behind her, sitting on the floor with her head held in her hands she tried to make sense of what had just happened. So she wasn't allowed to be seen with Bellamy, surely that didn't mean that she couldn't see him, just that they couldn't be spotted alone together. Ok she could do that, Clarke laughed at herself, she never had been very good at following rules. Although breaking this rule could cost Clarke her job, and possibly her reputation as a surgeon, and her relationship with her mother. Well hopefully it was worth the risk, Clarke thought. She had a plan for Saturday, all she had to do now was find Raven.

Raven was in the cafeteria when Clarke found her, luckily without Finn for once, Clarke couldn't deal with more Finn Collins drama today. She walked up to Raven and sat down. "Raven, I need your help with something."  
>Raven barely even looked up from her book before saying, "spill Griffin, what have you done now?"<br>"Well, basically Bellamy asked me out and I said yes but my mum said no." Clarke rambled, it made sense in her head but apparently not to Raven.

"What." Raven put her book down and stared at Clarke, dumbfounded.

"Ok well basically Mum said I'm not allowed to date a patient or I'll get fired and all the press is bad for the hospital or something." Clarke continued, trying to get her thoughts straight.

"Shit man really? That's harsh, normally they turn a blind eye to things like this, and your mum of all people can't stop you from being happy." Raven looked at Clarke, obviously still trying to wrap her around what Clarke was saying.

"Yes but the point is because so many people know who he is and cameras basically follow him around twenty four seven, seeing me with him makes gives the hospital a bad image." Clarke sighed in annoyance at this whole stupid situation.

"So what do you want me to do about it Clarke? Tell you that he's not worth it? Or tell you to break the rules and then possibly get fired?" Raven asked Clarke.

"No I've got a plan, but I need your help and your friendship with Monty and Jasper." Clarke grinned wickedly at Raven. "I'm going on this date, but you're coming with me."  
>"Clarke that's a bad plan." Raven shook her head after listen to Clarke ramble on for five minutes about her plan for tomorrow.<p>

"No it's not, it'll work, and Bellamy will understand I'm sure." Clarke said, trying to convince Raven.

"Fine, I'll try Clarke but I can't promise Monty and Jasper will be down for this." Raven said wearily.

"Thank you!" Clarke squealed. "Oh look I see Octavia, don't tell her anything. I don't even know if she knows that I'm going on a date with my brother let alone this so just don't say anything." Clarke's eyes gleamed with excitement as if she was on some sort of secret mission or something.

"Obviously." Raven just rolled her eyes at Clarke.

"Hi Clarke, Dr. Reyes, how are you?" Octavia sat in the spare seat next to Clarke.

"Raven please, we're fine thanks, how are you?" Raven grinned, looking between Clarke and Octavia.

"Good, listen Clarke I need to talk to you about something." Octavia turned awkwardly to Clarke.

"Ok Octavia what's up?" Clarke asked gingerly.

"Well I know Bellamy wants to ask you out, or at least I'm pretty sure he does he hasn't actually spoken to me about it" Octavia started.

"Oh he already has." Raven cut in, laughing. Clarke sighed and put he head in her hands.

"Oh, ok well I just want you to know that you should totally go for it because I haven't seen him this happy with anyone, ever. So I think you should know that he is perfect, I mean he practically raised me and I turned out alright, so just give him a chance, this whole rockstar thing is just an image I promise." Octavia looked sincerely at Clarke.

"Octavia I said yes, and I really like your brother, things are just complicated ok? Please trust me." Clarke wished things were different because everything anybody said about Bellamy Blake just made her want to date him even more. "Look I've got to go and discharge him now but feel free to stay and have lunch with Raven, talk about her wedding or something, oh and Octavia I'll page you when he's ready to be taken home." Clarke smirked at Raven and walked away, she stood outside Bellamy's door for a few minutes to compose herself before she walked in.

"Hiya Bellamy, how you feeling?" She grinned as she walked in and grabbed the discharge papers in his file. "So before I can let you go I need you to sign here, just so we know that you'll remember to come back for your checkups." Clarke handed him the papers and a pen and watched him sign.

"Great, so back Monday but I get to see you tomorrow right?" Bellamy winked at her and Clarke tried to keep her face looking happy.

"Yep, ok so Octavia should be here now I just paged her, and I'll see you when I see you." Clarke smiled at Bellamy just as Octavia was walking through the door to collect Bellamy. The three of them walked to the entrance of the building together where Clarke waved the two of them off and felt slightly sad that now she wouldn't see Bellamy Blake everyday.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy woke up on Saturday morning and straight away took advantage of being in his own house for the first time in almost a month. Without having to pull any tubes out of his arms or anything stupid like that, he got out of bed and went down stairs to make himself food, he didn't care what it was as long as it wasn't hospital food Bellamy was happy. He sat down at the table and looked out his front window, luckily enough today looked like a mild September day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky so fingers crossed his date with Clarke would go well. This time he'd thought of everything, he'd even sent out a fake sighting that said that Bellamy and The Grounders were in Manchester recording a new track now that Bellamy was out of hospital, so hopefully they wouldn't get any press following them around. Bellamy took advantage of his new freedom and walked down to the supermarket to buy food for his planned picnic with Clarke, yes, he thought, this was going to be a good date. By the time he'd showered, shaved and readied himself to see Clarke it was already quarter past one, and so he left ready to meet Clarke for the first time outside of the hospital. As he was walking down Chelsea embankment towards hyde park he could feel the apprehension building up like he was about to perform in front of thousands of people again. Bellamy never felt like this before a date, what was wrong with him? Luckily enough for him he only had to wait five or so minutes before Clarke showed up, so he didn't draw to much attention to himself with his guitar in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. To him she looked just as nervous as he felt as she walked up to him.

"Hi," Clarke said breathlessly.

"Hi there," Bellamy smiled down at her, unsure whether he should hug her or not, ah why not got nothing to lose, he thought. Bellamy moved in to hug her but she quickly dodged out of his way. Shit.

"I'm sorry," She stammered, looking awkwardly at her feet.

"No no it's my fault I was too forward I'm sorry Clarke." He tried unsuccessfully to catch her eye. "Anyway so I was thinking I know a really secluded part of the park that we could go to, it's really quiet no one ever goes there what do you think?" Bellamy asked apprehensively.

"Yeh that sounds great." Clarke was looking at her phone obviously texting. Bellamy was starting to freak out, why was this going wrong? He had it planned down to every single last detail.

"Shall we go?" Clarke gave Bellamy a fleeting smile, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Yes, of course, I'll lead the way." Once again Bellamy couldn't catch Clarke's eye, why was everything suddenly so awkward? They walked to Bellamy's spot in awkward silence, Clarke looked uncomfortable to Bellamy but for the life of him he couldn't work out why. "So I like to come here a lot to write songs because it's so quiet and in the summer there is flowers everywhere and in winter it is like a frozen paradise, especially if it snows." Bellamy said, grinning in Clarkes directions. He felt more relaxed here, this was his space and no one could ruin it for him, not even an awkward date. Bellamy put the picnic basket down and swung his guitar off of his shoulder, he spread the blanket he had brought down in front of him and Clarke and they both sat down on it. "So I was thinking," He started, as he got an assortment of food and drinks out of the basket and laid them on the blanket. "You know me very well, or at least, you know my body and how well it functions very well, yet I know nothing about you other than you have a superpower that allows you to save people lives." Bellamy winked at Clarke, who had finally caught his eye.

"I don't have a superpower." Clarke said, laughing and rolling her eyes. "Bellamy there's something I have to tell you." Clarke started,

"Nope nope I don't want to here it, you can tell me later." Bellamy cut her off, refusing to hear anymore. It's finally going well, don't ruin it Griffin! Bellamy willed Clarke.

Ok, fine." Clarke took a deep breath, looking a bit worried. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Tell me about you friends, not Raven, but school friends, and boyfriends, I want to know the inner workings of Clarke Griffin's life." Bellamy winked at Clarke, who blushed.

"Well I was never the most popular girl in high school, I was a bit of a nerd, but I had a few close friends who I still see a bit now, as for boyfriends I had one at the end of high school and then I haven't really had a proper one since, I guess I just haven't found anyone I trust yet." Clarke said, fumbling with her bracelet.

"Well, it sounds like a perfectly good childhood, and now your a superhero so you obviously did something right!" Bellamy laughed, trying to lighten the mood, even though it was obvious Clarke was feeling awkward, she kept looking around as if she was expecting someone else to show up.

"Yeh I guess." Clarke forced a smile. "So tell me about your life, before you became an international renowned rockstar."

"Well, I didn't use to be this good looking, in fact my Mother used to tell me I looked like the Michelin man when I was a baby." That made Clarke laugh properly, Bellamy gave himself and internal high five. "So when I went to school I was always into music, not sports and in fact, I went through a stage when I was fourteen of straightening my hair everyday." Bellamy shuddered to think about the days when his normally curly hair fell over his eyes, perfectly straight. "and girls never liked me, until I went to uni and started The Grounders, and I've never looked back, not really, Lincoln, Jasper and Monty are the best friends I'll ever have."  
>"Aw Bellamy your childhood is so unexpected, I expected you to be the perfect kid, and the popular teenager." Clarke looked fondly up at Bellamy.<p>

"Well what can I say, all rockstars have a troubled backstory." Bellamy poked his tongue out at her and started to relax properly, finally things were going the way he had planned.

"So, why did you bring your guitar?" Clarke asked, "what is it your go to move for dates? Swoon girls with your voice?" Clarke giggled at him.

"No I just felt like for the past four weeks I've watched you do what you're good at, so I thought for a bit you could see what I can do." Bellamy reached behind him to grab his guitar but before he could, something caught his eye, the bush opposite him was moving, shit was there someone in there watching them? Bellamy started to panic, no this would make everything go wrong, he thought. "Clarke, I don't want to alarm you but I think there is someone watching us over there, don't look now though." Clarke immediately turned her head, just as Monty, Jasper, Lincoln and Raven fell out of the bush, what the hell? He thought.

"I'm sorry," Clarke whispered to him, "this is what I was trying to tell you earlier." She gave him a sad smile. What was going on? Had Clarke invited them? Bellamy was so confused right now.

"What's going on?" He tried to ask her but she had already wandered over to where their friends were laying on the ground laughing.

"Afternoon Bellamy, sorry for the intrusion but we thought it was your first day out of the hospital and so we couldn't let Clarke have you all to herself." Lincoln tried to smile at Bellamy, but Bellamy saw right through him.

"Why did Clarke invite you all? Does she not like me or something?" Bellamy hissed at Lincoln.

"No, she didn't invite us it was Raven, but I don't know man, I think there's something else going on here." Well Raven obviously meant Clarke, Bellamy thought, and now he was starting to get mad, why did she do this? Everybody sat down on his picnic blanket, with a chorus of 'hi Bellamy' and 'I'm sorry Bellamy' following, he just grunted and stared at the tree behind everybody's heads.

"Guys I'm sorry but what are you doing here, this is meant to be a date, no one asked you to come." Bellamy said, trying not to sound to mad.

"Actually Bellamy, I asked them to come." Clarke replied, not looking at him. What?

"Why Clarke? I thought we were getting on so well?" Bellamy sighed, feeling hurt and angry at the same time. Not a good mix, he thought.

"Ok guys I have something to tell you all that only Raven knows at the moment." Clarke took a deep breathe, "Well, Bellamy just after I agreed to come on this date with you, my mother came and found me and told me if that I was seen with you, it would give the hospital a bad image and there was a high chance that I would be fired." Clarke said, looking down at the ground. "Which is why I invited these guys, because then if we're seen today it wont be just the two of us, so I could make it out like we were hanging out as friends."

"Oh Clarke why didn't you just tell me? I did everything possible to make sure we weren't seen today anyway, but we could have just done something different." What? She could get fired for seeing him? That was complete BS, Bellamy thought.

"I've only just met you! How was I supposed to know that you'd just think I wasn't worth all the trouble?" She practically yelled at him.

"Is that what you think of me? Do you really believe that after basically spending four weeks with me that I'm the sort of person to do something like that?" Bellamy was getting angry at Clarke now. "If I was I would have just walked away from your hospital and never looked back. Just like your mother thought I would." He could see the tears welling up in Clarke's eyes. Good. He was glad she felt like crap. Now maybe she'd know what he felt like.

"Bellamy I'm sorry! I panicked, and I tried to tell you earlier, but you just cut me off!" Clarke stumbled, trying not to cry.

"Well maybe I should just walk away. I'm sure there is plenty of other people that are more worth my time than you are." Bellamy stood up, and looked down at Clarke, completely oblivious to everyone else there, he grabbed his guitar, slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the park. As much as he wanted to he refused to look back, he knew all he would here was the sound of Clarke crying.

Bellamy got home and immediately knew he'd made a mistake, what was he thinking? This was Clarke! The girl who, as cheesy as it sounds, had come to him in a dream and now he was letting her go. Was he even letting her go? He had said some horrible stuff to her, maybe she might never want to see him again. The thought of that made his heart sink, please please please let him not have lost her for good, he prayed. He thought back to his days in the hospital, and even further back, to his days in a coma. When Clarke actually liked him, at least he would get to see her in the hospital on Monday. Yes! That was perfect, he would make it right on Monday, no matter what he had to do and who he had to get past, Bellamy grimaced as he imagined Raven standing in front of Clarke. He had to admit, he was a bit scared of Raven.


	13. Chapter 13

Trying to put the events of yesterday afternoon out of his mind, Bellamy walked down the King's Road on his way to meet Octavia. His time in hospital had left him remembering how close they used to be, and how over the last few years they had drifted apart. So Bellamy had made Octavia one of his priorities now that he was no longer bed bound, and today he was going to spend the day with her. He hadn't planned much, but knowing Octavia they would not run out of things to do or talk about.

Bellamy grinned as he saw Octavia bounding up to him, dodging in between the millions of grumpy Londoners trying to get to work. "Hi the O, you've got a lot of energy for this early in the morning." He grunted as she nearly toppled him over with the force of her hug.

"Hiya Bell, I'm just happy to see you!" Octavia smiled up at him, her bright eyes reminding him of their childhood together. "Come on let's go find somewhere for lunch."

"Sounds good Octavia, where do you want to eat?" Bellamy asked. They ended up in a Frankie and Benny's somewhere, Bellamy had suggested one of the small cafes or pubs in Chelsea but Octavia had told him that they were too expensive.

They sat down in the restaurant and picked up the menus, Bellamy knew he was turning heads, but it had been so long now he no longer thought anything of it. "Bell, do you realise how many people are staring at you?" Octavia whispered to him. Bellamy felt bad, of course O wasn't used to this like he was.

"Octavia just ignore it, I'm sorry this just happens a lot." Now that she had mentioned it, Bellamy had become painfully aware of the fact that nearly everybody in the restaurant was talking in hushed tones and trying not to look at their table. "Oh my god this is bad isn't it." Bellamy put his head in his hands, "maybe I should just pretend I'm not me."

"Has it really been so long since I've properly seen you, that this has never happened with me before?" Octavia looked around, laughing at the amount of tension Bellamy was getting.  
>"O! This isn't funny, I feel so awkward. I swear to God if they think I'm on a date…" Bellamy hissed, covering his face with his hands and sinking low down into his chair.<p>

"Hi! Are you ready to order?" The loud voice a waitress made the two of them jump.

"Um, yes please, I'll have the lasagna please, with a side of garlic bread." Octavia said to the waitress, who was barely listening to her.

"Great, and for you sir?" The waitress looked at Bellamy.

"I'll have the steak please, thank you." He said, flashing the waitress a smile, making her blush. The waitress to both their menus and walked away, leaving Bellamy feeling awkward and Octavia trying to smother her laughter.

"Oh she definitely knew who you were." Octavia laughed at him, obviously having fun with how awkward he felt.

"Octavia! Will you stop, I can normally deal with this. I blame you for drawing attention to yourself." Bellamy sighed. "Are people still staring? I'm too scared to look." Bellamy asked.

"Nope, I think you're good. Luckily for you these people seem more interested in their food than a potential rich person." Octavia smirked at him. "Oops, actually I may have spoken to soon." Octavia added, looking over to her right, where three girls were shyly approaching their table. Shit. Bellamy thought.

"Hi, um, we're, um, sorry to bother you," One of the girls started once they reached Bellamy and Octavia's table. "Are you um, Bellamy Blake by any chance?" She asked.

"Hi there, yes, yes I am. This is my sister Octavia." Bellamy said, shooting Octavia a dirty look.

"Hi," Octavia managed to utter, in between her laughter.

"Um, could we have picture with you please?" The second girl asked.

"Sure," Bellamy replied, flashing them a smile. "O, would you do the honours please?" One of the girls thrust her phone in Octavia's hand and they all crowded around Bellamy. She took the picture and the girls left their table with their heads held high, with everybody else in the restaurant looking on in jealousy.  
>"Oh wow Bell, that was insane. Does that happen a lot?" Octavia looked genuinely shocked.<p>

"More than you would think. Although not so much when I'm alone anymore, mostly when I'm out with Lincoln, Jasper or Monty." Bellamy looked relieved as it didn't seem like anybody else was going to approach them. "I can never say no though, Kane likes to constantly mention that that would be bad for our image." Bellamy rolled his eyes at the thought of his band manager.

"Oh well, at least it means you know you have fans." Octavia poked her tongue out at Bellamy. Their food finally arrived and Octavia looked at it all excitedly.

"Calm down O, you've got that look on you face. The one that makes you look like you've never seen food before." Bellamy shook his head at his little sister.

"Hey, this is the first proper day I've had off in months, I haven't seen proper food for ages leave me alone." Octavia said, with a mouthful full of garlic bread, making Bellamy smile fondly at his sister.

"Anyways, tell me about you and Lincoln. I don't know any details, like how it started or anything, all I know is that you both like each other." Bellamy asked Octavia, he really did care. If she wanted Lincoln in her life, then Bellamy would be supportive.

"Ok," Octavia started kind of cautiously. "We met about two months ago, it was at that small gig you did remember? Actually you probably don't, you were pretty hammered!" Octavia sniggered at him.

"Hey! I remember, bits, of that night. Oh yeh you and Lincoln brought me home didn't you?" Bellamy crinkled his nose up, trying to remember.

"Yeh, well once we put you to bed I made him a cup of tea, and we just sat downstairs chatting for ages. I don't even remember what we talked about, it was just….really nice." Aw, Bellamy thought. Octavia had a really sweet look on her face when she talked about Lincoln.  
>"Ok, so then what? More must have happened at some point." Bellamy egged Octavia on.<p>

"Well we realised that we literally live round the corner from each other. So he started coming to mine more often, coffee turned into dinner, and so we just kind of went from there. He has always been the perfect gentleman. In fact for a while at the beginning of our relationship, every time he saw me he would give me a lily." Octavia was now grinning like a happy child and blushing. This was adorable to see, he thought.

"Aw O, I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry I was so horrible about it in the beginning. I just wanted to look out for you." Bellamy looked at his sister intensely, picturing her as that little girl with eyes that were too big for her face, and a red ribbon in her hair.

"Bell, you always look out for me. You practically raised me, and you must have done something right because by some miracle I'm not a total basket case." Bellamy felt a surge of love for his sister rise up in his chest. Why did he basically spend the last two years without her? "Anyway, I'm really glad I have your blessing with Lincoln. I promise you I didn't want to go behind your back, I just really like him, and I knew you'd be mad."

"I'm not mad, I could never have stayed mad at you. You're my sister." Bellamy practically welled up at this point.

"Yeh, but you always go to such extreme lengths to protect me." Octavia started laughing. "Do you remember that time in school where you practically punched this girl because she took the ribbon you gave me? That was so funny, you got in so much trouble, but no one ever touched me ever again." Octavia looked at him fondly.

"That wasn't even the worst one. Do you remember when you were grounded over Christmas and I took you ice skating?" Bellamy began to smile.

"But you took me to Canary Wharf, and Mum saw us from her office?" Octavia reminisced with Bellamy, but not for long. "That must have been the year she died." Octavia's face fell. "I was only ten."

"She didn't want to leave you O, I know how much you miss her. I miss her too." Bellamy grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know, I'm being silly. It's been almost fifteen years now, it's not like it was yesterday." Octavia pulled away and stared at the ground.

"O you don't have to hide the fact that you're sad. She's the only parent we ever knew, her death left you alone. It's ok to be sad about that." Bellamy was trying to be reassuring, he had a funny feeling it wasn't working though.

"No she wasn't, and no she didn't leave me alone. You were practically my parent, you came to all my parent evenings, all my netball matches and gymnastics competitions. Mum left me with you Bellamy, and that was the best gift she could have given me." Octavia looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, but she had a smile on her face.

"My sister. My responsibility." Was all he could manage.

The two of them sat in that restaurant for nearly three hours. As it turned out spending almost two years apart had left them a lot to catch up on. Octavia told him about her two years at Ark Hospital, about how good of a teacher Clarke was, even if sometimes she could be just as scary as her mother, and about the fact that Octavia was actually beginning to turn into a half decent surgeon. Bellamy responded saying that he had never expected anything less. She told him how she thought she would like to specialise in orthopaedic surgery, like Raven, although she was a bit scared because it seemed like a lot of work. Bellamy then began to tell her about the amazing places he had been on tour, and how Sydney and Vancouver were his favourite cities. He told her stories about safaris in South Africa, nights out in Hong Kong, climbing the Great Wall of China, and visiting the Statue of Liberty. Talking about it now made him realise just how great, and how lucky, he was to have all of these experiences, and made him realise that he would never change any of it for the world. So now his relationship with his sister was fixed, all he had to do was fix his relationship with Clarke.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke had been working pretty much solidly since that awful afternoon on Saturday. To avoid thinking about her royal screwup she had completely immersed herself in her work. Although now she thought about it, it was Monday which meant that Bellamy was coming in for his check up today. Clarke wondered who would be examining him, her mother had taken her off the case after their argument on Friday, so she could be certain it would be nobody close to her. Clarke wasn't sure wether she wanted to bump into him or not. Definitely not if he was still mad at her, that would just make her more upset about how this whole situation had played out. Yet if he wasn't mad, maybe she did want to see him? Not that she would ever be allowed to even be on same corridor as him, let alone have a conversation with him. She sighed, why did he have to be a bloody rockstar?

"Morning Clarke!" A bright faced Octavia walked into A&E and waved at Clarke.

"Hi Octavia, how was your day off yesterday?" Clarke asked, in reality this was the first day Octavia had taken off in months, aside from when she thought her brother was dying.

"Oh it was really good thanks, I actually spent the day with Bellamy for the first time in forever." Octavia looked awkwardly at Clarke, obviously she had heard about their fight on Saturday.

"That's nice, Bellamy had told me that the two of you are really close." Clare tried to make things seem normal and forced a smile at Octavia.

"Yeh, our Mum died when I was young so he practically raised me himself." Octavia returned Clarke's smile.

"Wow that's impressive, anyway I'm glad you had a good day. Feeling ready to work? I've got a surprise for you today." Clarke stood up, and handed a chart to Octavia.

"Clarke this looks really interesting." Clarke knew it was, it was a brain tumour that was going to be really difficult for her to operate on. "But Bellamy's in later today and I said I would do his check up." Octavia looked guiltily up at Clarke.

"Oh, ok no worries, I'll deal with this myself. You go help your brother." Clarke said, trying not to let her annoyance show. So Octavia, who was a family member and not to mention that fact that she was only a resident, was allowed to do his check up, and Clarke wasn't? How on earth was that fair? Clarke thought.

"I'm sorry Clarke. You know he really wants to see you right?" Octavia said to Clarke, sympathetically.

"No, don't be sorry. Really? He was just so mad on Saturday, I thought I had messed everything up." Clarke sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Well you didn't ruin anything. In lots of ways now that Bell has had time to think about everything, he's really happy that you went to such lengths to stop people seeing the two of you together. It made him think that you really liked him." Octavia smiled cheekily at Clarke, like she wasn't meant to have said that to Clarke.  
>"Really?" Clarke repeated, suddenly feeling a surge of emotion towards Bellamy. "Well I do really like him I promise."<br>"Ok well I'm going to do something that neither of the two of you have thought of yet." Octavia got out her phone and typed in a few things. Clarke felt her own phone buzz in her back pocket. "That is Bellamy's phone number. Just text him, I promise you he doesn't bite." Suddenly Clarke was feeling very nervous.

"Thank you Octavia. I'm not very good at this though!" Clarke confided in the girl in front of her. "I'm so insecure to ever be the person who texts first."  
>"Clarke. Your a big girl now, you can do this." Octavia put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Anyway now I have to go, Bellamy is coming in for his checkup at twelve, and it's ten now. You have two hours, use them wisely." Octavia winked at her, looking spookily like her brother when she did so, and left Clarke alone again. Clarke got her phone out of her pocket and stared at her phone for a full five minutes before deciding to text Bellamy.<p>

"Hi Bellamy, it's Clarke. Octavia gave me your number, I hope that's ok."

A smiley face? Or not?

":) x"

Was a kiss necessary? Ah why did this have to be so complicated. Clarke finally settled on a smiley face without a kiss, and after another ten minutes of deliberation she finally hit send, feeling butterflies making another appearance in her tummy. She sighed heavily before putting her phone back in her pocket, and attempting to forget about Bellamy Blake. In fact she succeeded so much that when her phone buzzed about half an hour later she genuinely wondered who would be texting her as everybody she knew was in the same building as she was.

"Hey Clarke, I just got to the hospital. Can you meet me? x"

Kiss he sent a kiss, maybe he did that to everyone. Clarke's brain was running at over a hundred miles an hour. Why was she so freaked out? He was just a boy, she could cope with this.

"Yes. Text me what room you're in, i'll figure something out. x"

Ok, now it was simple, all she had to do was get hold of Octavia so she could cover for her. Luckily enough Bellamy's sister had just come round the corner.

"Hey Clarke, I was just coming to get Bell's chart, what are you doing here?" Octavia asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Octavia I need your help." Clarke looked around to check nobody was around and then pushed the girl into the nearest empty room. "Ok so Bellamy texted me back and," Clarke started.

"Clarke tell me you didn't push me into a room to ask me how you should reply to a text, that my own brother sent to you." Octavia sighed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at Clarke.

"No no will you just listen to me! He wants to meet me and I need you to cover for me." Clarke looked intently at Octavia.

"Ok, how?" Octavia began to grin.

"Well I just need you to make sure all the curtains are drawn in the room and I'll come in after you do the check up. Which should only take like fifteen minutes right? So it should be simple." Clarke explained to her.

"Fine, I'll page you when I'm done." Octavia shook her head and laughed at Clarke.

"Thank you Octavia!" Clarke said as Octavia left the room. Clarke spent the next twenty or so minutes waiting for Octavia's page. She tried to mill around the hospital, doing odd jobs here and there. Not wanting to commit to anything as she knew she would have to run off at any minute. It felt like an age before she finally got a text from Bellamy.

"O told me to tell you to come to room 137a. See you soon. x"

Clarke took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her tummy. She could do this, everything was going to be fine. Clarke walked shakily to room 137a and saw that all the blinds were closed so she walked in. Bellamy was there in a hospital gown, but Octavia was no where to be seen.

"Where's Octavia?" Clarke said, looking around.

"She said she had to go and and give my blood work to someone or something." Bellamy just stared at Clarke. "Hi there."  
>"Hi Bellamy." Clarke replied, suddenly feeling very shy, aware of Bellamy's eyes on her.<p>

"I feel like I owe you an apology." Clarke tried to butt in, but Bellamy held up a finger and apparently nowadays that was enough to silence her. Or maybe it was just because it was him. "I overreacted on Saturday, you were only trying to protect both of us." Bellamy said, not taking his eyes of Clarke. Boy could he be intense sometimes, Clarke thought.

"I think we both owe each other an apology. I probably should have come and spoken to you about everything and I shouldn't have acted so rashly. So for that I'm sorry." Clarke moved closer to Bellamy.

"Especially as what you don't know, is that I had taken just as many precautions as you had so that we weren't seen anywhere." Bellamy cracked a smile at Clarke.

"Oh I feel like such a fool." Clarke covered her face with her hands.

"Hey hey there, you're not a fool." Bellamy said softly, reaching up to take her hands away from her face.

"I was so stupid though, I ruined everything." Clarke looked up at Bellamy, who was still holding her hands, even now they were down by her side.

"No you didn't, we're in this position now aren't we." Bellamy stood up, and was towering over her, and Clarke couldn't help admiring how stunning he was, even in his hospital gown. From this angle she could even see the splattering of freckles that covered his nose and cheeks.

"Yes, yes I guess we are aren't we?" Clarke stared back at Bellamy, who was looking at her so intensely it felt like he was looking right into her soul.

"This is the only place in the world I want to be right now." Bellamy smiled a little half smile as he pressed their foreheads together. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer. Clarke closed her eyes trying to calm down her heart, which was beating at a hundred miles an hour. "This is the most important moment," Bellamy whispered. Clark tingled as she felt his breath on her skin. "The moment before the kiss, before everything changes." Then he kissed her, and it was everything and nothing all at the same time. It made Clarke feel like she was special, that this person right here in front of her was the only thing that mattered in the world. He tasted like chocolate, and his lips were soft and seemed to match perfectly with hers. She had never been kissed like this before, not with this much intensity and sweetness together. He kissed her like he never wanted to let her go, or let anything happen to her.

After what felt like an age he pulled away, and rested his forehead on hers. "I don't care what happens now." Clarke whispered. "I'm just so glad that you did that." Clarke giggled and Bellamy winked at her.

"All that matters now is this. Whatever the world throws at us we can handle." Bellamy pulled her into a hug, his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ok, I've got to go now, but I wish I could stay." Clarke pulled away biting her lip.

"Wait, when do I get to see you again?" Bellamy asked, holding on to Clarke's hand.

"Tomorrow, I have the afternoon off." Clarke smiled, suddenly feeling shy again.

"Until tomorrow." Bellamy waved as Clarke left the room. She walked around the hospital on cloud nine for the rest of the day, even her mother couldn't even bring her down. Nothing could stop her now, now that she knew she had Bellamy. Whatever that meant. He may be intense, but that was one of the many things Clarke liked about him, and at the moment, that list was endless.


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe that after the way he had behaved on Saturday, Clarke had actually agreed to go back out on a second date with him. Then he'd kissed her, which surprisingly enough wasn't actually a very normal thing for Bellamy to do. It was one of the best kisses he'd ever had, even better than the one with dream Clarke, which to this day he could still remember vividly. The best part was that he got to see her again. Today. This afternoon. As in two hours from now. Although now he thought about it, he didn't even know what time she was free. Maybe he should text her.

"What time you free today? x"

That seemed like a good start. He turned his phone off silent and wandered round his house for the next hour waiting for Clarke to reply. Why wasn't she replying? Bellamy thought as he looked at his phone for the umpteenth time. Finally she replied at half two. Bellamy had sent the text at ten.

"Sorry, been really busy, should be off at four. x"

Bellamy felt relief flood through his system, he really wanted to see her again.

"Meet me at Trafalgar square at half four then. x"

Well now that he'd come up with a spur of the moment place they could meet, now he had to think of a suitable date for the two of them.

"Can't wait :) x"

Bellamy smiled to himself. It shouldn't be to difficult to figure out a date plan, they did live in London after all.

It felt like the longest two hours of Bellamy's life waiting for Clarke to finish work. In fact he tried to keep himself so busy he managed to clean his entire house, including doing all of his dirty dishes and changing his bed covers. Although he had looked at his watch every five minutes, it had helped him keep from going crazy. Finally his watch beeped for four o'clock and Bellamy's heart jumped with nerves, deciding that he couldn't sit in his home any longer Bellamy decided to walk to Trafalgar Square. The walk was nice, it was another mild September day lucky for him the walk wasn't too bad. Bellamy arrived ten minutes early and sat underneath the monument. Clarke turned up ten minutes later, with windswept hair and out of breath, Bellamy couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Bellamy." Clarke grinned at him.

"Hi Clarke, how was work?" He said as she sat down next to him.

"Very busy, I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to make it at one point." She stared out over Trafalgar Square, watching pigeons mass around anybody with any scrap of food. "We live in a great place don't we?"  
>"Well I'm very glad you made it, Yes, yes we do." Bellamy smiled subtly at Clarke.<p>

"Sorry," Clarke shook her head, snapping out of her daydream. "How was your day?" She asked.

"Boring, I didn't do much. This is the highlight of my day." Bellamy said over dramatically, making Clarke giggle. "So what do you want to do? Late afternoon walk on the Thames? Museum visit? Sit here and feed the pigeons?" Bellamy grinned at Clarke.

"Lead the way Blake, and I promise no surprise visitors this time." Clarke shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Good! Everything shall be perfect then this time." Bellamy stood up and held his hand up to Clarke. She took it and he navigated the two of them through the crowds in Trafalgar Square and out on to the Embankment. "So do you like walking? Or do we need to get on a river boat?" Bellamy asked.

"Luckily for you I love walking, and it'll be a change from standing still all day." Clarke replied.

"Great, well let's go, Tower Bridge awaits!" Bellamy gestured dramatically to the giant bridge in the distance. They crossed over the river because Bellamy insisted that walking along the south bank was much nicer, passing icons like the London Eye and Shakespeare's Globe. Plus a building that Clarke called the ice cream scoop, even though to Bellamy it looked nothing like an ice cream scoop.

"I feel like such a tourist! I've lived in London my whole life, so I've never really appreciated all it has to offer." Clarke said as the two of them stared at Tower Bridge, now less that five minutes walk from them.

"Oh you're one of those people are you?" Bellamy winked at Clarke. "I bet you've never even been on the London Eye as well?"  
>"Nope never, why have you?" Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy.<p>

"Of course I have! I love being a tourist in my own city." Bellamy grind at Clarke. "Oh and also The Grounders filmed a music video up there."  
>Clarke laughed and lightly hit Bellamy. "That doesn't count! You were working, not being a tourist."<p>

"It's still better than you!" Bellamy laughed and pulled Clarke up the stairs to Tower Bridge. "Ok I have a plan, hurry up." The two them practically ran to the middle of the bridge. "Stand here, one foot either side of this line." Bellamy place Clarke right in the middle of the bridge, he got out his phone to take a picture of her. "Now smile! You're officially a tourist, standing in the middle of Tower Bridge." Realisation dawned on Clarke's face.

"What? Bellamy! You mean I'm standing where this bridge opens? What if it opens now?" Clarke almost lost her balance, and Bellamy leant forward to catch her, laughing.

"It's not going to open, don't worry." Bellamy smiled at her, enjoying being this close.

"Excuse me, would you like me to take a picture for you." Bellamy stood up to see a little old lady standing behind them.

"Yes thank you, that would be lovely." Bellamy handed over his phone, and pulled Clarke into him. "Smile Clarke!" He grinned down at her.

"Come on, give her a kiss!" The old lady smiled innocently at Bellamy. He looked down at Clarke who tilted her head up to meet Bellamy's waiting lips. Their second kiss was just as good as their first, not that Bellamy expected anything less. Clarke giggled at him as he pulled away, biting her lip. "You to make a very sweet couple." The lady handed the phone back to Bellamy.

"Thank you." Bellamy said. He turned his attention back to Clarke. "Sorry about that." Suddenly he began to feel shy.

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing to apologise for." Clarke smiled, and kissed him again, taking him by surprise. He kissed her back, more forcefully than before, completely unaware that they were making out in the middle of London. Bellamy pulled away, suddenly realising that if anyone recognised him, the likelihood was they would take a picture to sell to the highest bidder. "What's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be spotted. Come on, I want to take you to my favourite pub." He grinned and grabbed her hand, and began walking off the bridge. Luckily it was only a ten minute walk to the pub he wanted to take her to. They continued to walk down the Thames, with the sun setting behind them and the lights of Canary Wharf in the distance. They finally arrived at The Prospect of Whitby, Bellamy's favourite pub, he said hello to the bar tender and then led Clarke outside to a terrace on the river, with stings of fairy lights making the place look almost magical.

Clarke stopped in her tracks when the got outside, Bellamy expected her to be in awe of the place he had brought her too, but in reality she just said; "hang on a second, you live in Chelsea, but your favourite pub is in Wapping. How on earth does that work?" Clarke looked at him oddly.

Bellamy led Clarke over to a riverside table before replying, "I was brought up on a council estate near here, and this pub gave me my first job. In fact the lights out here were my idea." He looked up to the lights above their heads.

"Well it's absolutely beautiful here, I'm so glad you brought me here." Clarke smiled shyly at Bellamy.

"It's been a perfect afternoon I think, I hope you've enjoyed yourself." Bellamy took hold of Clarke's hand.

"Yes it has been. Best date ever." Bellamy felt a rush of pride swell in his chest.

"Best date ever, so far." Bellamy added, poking his tongue out at Clarke.

"Why what else have you got in store for me Blake?" Clarke laughed at Bellamy.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. If you'll have me back?" Bellamy asked.

"Of course I will, but this isn't over yet I hope." Clarke smiled lovingly at Bellamy. They ordered and ate and drank and laughed the evening away. It was almost ten when Bellamy paid the bill and the two of them got on the tube home.

When he found out where Clarke lived he just shook his head and laughed. "Trust you to live right next to one of the best universities in the country." Clarke lived in Russell Square, where the majority of the colleges of the University of London were housed, and of course Senate House Library, the second best library in the country.

"Hey don't be mean, I like it here! Plus it means I can go to the library whenever I like." That final comment just made Bellamy laugh even more. "Anyway, this is me." Clarke stopped outside a terrace house.

"Well I guess this is good night then." Bellamy curled his arm round Clarke's waist and pulled her close.

"Until next time Bellamy." Clarke whispered in Bellamy's ear. He kissed her softly good bye before letting her open her door and disappear. Bellamy walked back to the tube and spent the remainder of his journey thinking about Clarke.

"So when is next time? x"

He couldn't resist.

"Friday night? I finish at 6. x"

Ah he had a Grounders gig that evening, although it might be fun for the two of them to hang out with everyone.

"I have a Grounders gig, come? x"

Bellamy waited for her reply.

"Yes, when and where? x"

Bellamy thought for a second before replying.

"I'll pick you up at eight. I can't wait. x"

He smiled to himself, and clutched at his phone like it was living and might run away from him.

"Neither can I. Until Friday then. :) x"

Bellamy flopped onto his bed with glee, feeling like a teenager again.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke walked out of work on a high the next day. She was on her way to meet Raven for a drink at Jaha's, Clarke felt like she hadn't seen her best friend in ages. All of this thing with Bellamy had happened so fast, first she thought he would never see her again, but then yesterday they had the most perfect date ever. Everything was a whirlwind for Clarke, and she couldn't wait to unload on Raven.

"Hiya Wells, is Raven here yet?" Clarke smiled at her old friend when she walked into the bar.

"Hey Clarke, no she's not, want to wait for her at the bar? I'll get you a drink?" Wells smiled at her as he was cleaning a glass behind the bar.

"Yeah sure that would be great, thanks Wells." She sat down at one of the bar stools. Wells brought over a bowl of crisps and a glass of white wine. Clarke looked fondly at Wells, he always remembered that she didn't like peanuts, so bought her crisps instead.

"So how you been? The last time I saw you, you were upset at the report about that rockstar you were treating." Wells said, while doing odd jobs behind the bar.

"Oh yeah." Clarke laughed thinking about how much things had changed since that night. "I've been good I guess. I should probably tell you that the rumours now have a bit of truth in them." Clarke covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"What? All this time?" Wells' mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Well no, when the report came out there was nothing going on between us, but then when I discharged him on Friday he asked me out. The date went really badly, but that was my fault I guess." Clarke grimaced at the memory of Saturday afternoon. "However then we went on another date a few days later and it was amazing." The memory of yesterday was much nicer, Clarke thought.

"Really Clarke? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wells looked at her suspiciously.

"Wells he's actually a really lovely guy, and we had the most amazing date the other day." Clarke smiled at the memory of it. "I think i really like him Wells," She added.

"He's a rockstar though, can you really trust him Clarke?" Wells sighed at Clarke.

"Why are you so against this? I can trust him, he's just a normal guy really." Clarke argued with Wells.

"I'm not against this, I just think you can do better!" Wells said, his voice rising.

"Why? I like him ok! Deal with it." Clarke stared into her now nearly empty, glass of wine.

"Fine, just don't expect any sympathy from me when he breaks your heart." Wells said, turning his back on Clarke.

"Don't worry I won't." Clarke stated. The next half an hour before Raven arrived was incredibly awkward between Clarke and Wells. Wells refused to look at her and so she ended up moving to a table in the corner and staring at her phone, debating on whether she should text Bellamy or not.

"Clarke! Hey girl I didn't see you all the way over here. I thought you'd be at the bar with Wells." Raven's abrupt arrival snapped Clarke out of her daydream.

"Hi Raven, don't ask about Wells." Clarke shook her head and put her phone down, without having text Bellamy. "So how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you for ages."

"I'm good! Lots of wedding prep you know, but things are going well." Raven sat down and poured herself a glass of wine from the bottle on the table.

"Wow you must be getting excited now right?" Clarke grinned, feeling excited for her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah I really am. Anyway! It's you I want to here about, how's lover boy?" Raven winked at Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven. "Bellamy is great actually, we had the most amazing date yesterday. We walked all the way from Trafalgar Square to Tower Bridge, and then had dinner in his favourite pub in Wapping. It was perfect." Clarke smiled just thinking at Bellamy.

"Aww Clarke I'm so happy for you!" Raven squealed.

"I'm so happy too! I can't believe this is happening to me, it's weird you know?" Clarke couldn't believe she was actually having this conversation. "Actually, I'm seeing him again on Friday, but it's at a gig, has Jasper said anything to you about it?" Clarke knew that Raven had become close with Jasper and Monty after Bellamy's accident.

"Yeah, Jasper mentioned it a few days ago. You planning on going?" Raven asked.

"Bellamy's picking me up beforehand, so it should be a good night. What about you?" Clarke couldn't deny that she was looking forward to Friday.

"I was planning on bringing Finn, I figured he needed to make some friends outside the hospital." Raven answered.

"Well then it should be a good night! We'll be there, and the band obviously, plus I bet Octavia will be there because of Lincoln. I just hope my mum doesn't find out." Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven.

"Oh is she still on your back about dating Bellamy?" Raven looked sympathetically at her best friend.

"Not exactly, she doesn't know and she can't find out. That would be very bad for me." Clarke shuddered thinking about Abby's threat.

"Look she's not going to find out. Everything is going to be fine, and the hospital would lose a great doctor if they fired you." Raven tried to reassure Clarke.

"It doesn't even matter, I'll take whatever the hospital throw at me, I'm into deep now." Clarke took a deep breath, trying not to think about the possibility of her losing her job because of Bellamy.

"That's the spirit! I bet you the hospital is just bluffing anyway." Raven smiled at Clarke.

"Fingers crossed." The topic of conversation then changed away from Bellamy and Clarke and the two girls spent the next hour talking about Raven's wedding and just catching up on anything that they felt like talking about. It was only when Octavia and Lincoln walked in that Clarke remembered that there were other people alive, not just the two of them.

"Clarke, Raven, hi!" Octavia gave both of them a hug, Lincoln just smiled at the two of them.  
>"Hi guys, do you want to join us?" Raven gestured towards the two empty seats at their table.<p>

"Yeah that would be nice thanks, Octavia had hoped we would bump into you two here." Lincoln smiled his gentle smile at the two of them.

"I just felt I hadn't seen you in ages. I mean, I know we work together but it's not the same." Octavia said to Clarke.

"I know, and we've been so busy at work we haven't even had time to catch up." Clarke smiled at Octavia, who had sat down next to her.

"We're both coming to The Grounders gig on Friday, will you be there?" Raven asked.

"Yeah of course, I'll be there to support Lincoln." Octavia looked lovingly at Lincoln. "And Bellamy of course." She added, snapping out of her lovestruck daydream.

"Great, it seems like it'd going to be a good night." Raven grinned at the table. Raven was right, Clarke was getting excited about it, but that might just be because she got to see Bellamy again.

"Speaking of The Grounders, Clarke how's my brother?" Octavia winked at Clarke.

"He's really good, thank you for helping me on Monday." Clarke smiled at Octavia, thinking of Bellamy. "We had an amazing date yesterday, so I think things are going well."

"Great! I'm so happy, I know he really likes you." Octavia said to Clarke. "However he is my brother, so if you do anything to hurt him. I will end you." She added seriously. Wow, as it turned out Octavia was as protective over Bellamy, and Bellamy was over Octavia. Clarke thought.

"Well I really like him too, and you don't have anything to worry about, I don't want to hurt him and I'll do my best not to." Clarke couldn't help but laugh a bit, Octavia's protectiveness was making her laugh, just because it was so similar to her brother's.

"Good. Wouldn't want to end you, you're a very valuable teacher and friend." Octavia stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

"Anyway Lincoln, what's this gig on Friday for?" Clarke turned to Lincoln, getting off the topic of Bellamy.

"It's basically a small performance to show that Bellamy is back in action. It's in a relatively small arena, but I know we're all looking forward to it." Lincoln explained to the group.

"It's cool how much you support each other." Raven said. "Like you spent so much time at the hospital when he was ill, I really didn't expect that."  
>"Well he's practically our family, and I know that aside from Octavia, we're his family. He needed us in that hospital, even if he didn't know it." Lincoln said kindly.<p>

"He did really appreciate it, when you first showed up when he woke up he was so happy." Clarke added, grinning.

"Except maybe Kane, Kane was too businesslike." Octavia said, making them all laugh.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing The Grounder's in action to be honest. I mean Jasper and Monty have told me all about you guys as a band, but I've never actually heard your music." Raven confessed.

"Neither have I actually." Clarke realised, suddenly feeling guilty. Bellamy had spent the last month and a bit finding out what she did for a living, but she hadn't even thought to research him.

"Well then prepare to be amazed of Friday, if I do say so myself, we're pretty awesome." Lincoln said, with a fake smug look on his face.

"Good, you better be ready to impress!" Clarke comically stuck her nose up at Lincoln.

"Oh we will be, don't you worry." He stuck his tongue out at the group, making them all laugh.

"Anyway, Raven we should get going, we've been her a while now, and I don't want to overstay my welcome, the bar tenders not talking to me." Clarke smiled, and then rolled her eyes thinking about Wells.

"Yep, Lincoln we'll see you on Friday. Octavia we'll see you tomorrow probably." Raven got up from the table and waved goodbye to Octavia and Lincoln. The two girls walked out the bar without even a peep from Wells. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with Wells, Clarke?" Raven asked once they were out of earshot of the bar.

"It's nothing big, he just doesn't think that Bellamy is good enough for me. Or something else equally stupid, and we just got in a fight over it." Clarke sighed, starting to feel angry at Wells again.

"Well you know Wells is in love with you. He's probably just annoyed that you've found someone else." Raven said simply.

"He's my oldest friend, I'm sure he'll forgive me eventually." Clarke tried to ignore the comment that Wells was in love with her. She really couldn't cope with thinking about that right now. Or ever.

"This is me." Raven said a while later, as the train slowed to a stop and Raven got ready to leave. "It was a nice evening, we've got to do this more often Clarke!" Raven stepped off the train and waved goodbye to Clarke. Clarke smiled and waved back, and then she was alone with her thoughts. Thinking about how she couldn't wait to see Bellamy in his element on Friday, and how she would take anything anybody could throw at her, as long as it meant she could be with Bellamy. Clarke laughed quietly on the crowed train, suddenly realising that she was already to deep to get out of this thing with Bellamy hurt free. So now she knew that if she didn't want to get hurt, Clarke would have to make sure this was the best relationship ever.


	17. Chapter 17

The only time Bellamy ever drove was when he was playing a gig. It was half seven and he was picking Clarke up at eight, but he was going to be late. Which he knew wasn't good. Bellamy hadn't even begun to get ready or load the masses of guitars, amps and microphones into his car. Kane always got annoyed the Bellamy and the band always insisted on keeping all of their gear with them, rather than have a technician bring them to the venue and then set it up for them, but all the guys felt that doing this for themselves reminded them where they came from. Bellamy gulped down the remainder of his cup of tea and ran upstairs to shower. He somehow managed to shower, wash his hair and shave within ten minutes , that must be some sort of record he thought. Bellamy then threw on the first clothes that his hands came in contact with, a really old The Grounders T-shirt that he couldn't believe still fit him and a pair of faded jeans. Normally he took a lot longer and put a lot more effort into what he wore for gigs but tonight he just didn't have time. Grabbing a bandana off his chest of drawers Bellamy ran back downstairs to start loading up his car. It was ten to eight and it was going to take twenty minutes to get to Clarkes because of the awful London traffic. Shit, he thought.

"Clarke I'm so sorry I'm running late, should be with you in half an hour at the latest. x"

Bellamy was out of breath and sweating when he finally got into the car. He checked his phone one last time to see if Clarke had replied but she hadn't. He really hoped that she'd got his message, he couldn't deal with upsetting Clarke again. Typically today of all days the traffic in London was horrible, Bellamy wished he could have gotten on the tube it would have taken a quarter of the time, but sadly he had mountains of equipment with him so that was out of the equation. He finally pulled up outside Clarke's house at twenty past eight, ok at least he was only twenty minutes late. Bellamy took a deep breath and adjusted his bandana in the rear view mirror, making sure that just the right about of hair was flopping over the top of it. He wiped his hands on his jeans, got out of his car and walked up to Clarke's front door. He pressed the doorbell, which was accompanied by a lot of swearing from the other side of the door, and finally he heard Clarke yell, "just a minute!" Making Bellamy laugh as he realised that he wasn't the only one running late tonight. Clarke finally opened the door, out of breath but grinning.

"Wow, you look amazing Clarke." Bellamy's jaw dropped in surprise. Clarke was wearing a short, dark blue crushed velvet skater dress, with her blonde hair slightly curled at the ends, she'd done her make up in a way that made her eyes look huge, and the silver eye shadow emphasised the blue in them. Clarke looked amazing.

"Thank you, I kinda wanted to dress up a bit. I thought it would be nice." Clarke smiled shyly.

"Well I'm very glad you did, shall we go? We're already late." Bellamy offered Clarke his arm, and the two of them walked to Bellamy's car together.

—

Clarke had had the busiest day in the world, three surgeries and then a five hour shift in A&E. She watched the sky go dark in the hospital windows, but after forgetting her watch today she really had no idea what the time was. Finally she was let off, thinking that it was half six, maybe even seven, enough time for her to go home, shower and get ready for Bellamy's gig. She checked her phone after getting changed, and realising that it was already half seven she swore and ran out of the hospital as fast as possible. Typically she managed to get to the station just as a train was leaving, meaning she had to wait an extra five minutes for another one to come. Swearing again, she continuously checked her phone for what felt like the longest five minutes in the world. Clarke opened her front door at eight on the dot, she chucked her phone and coat on the table and ran upstair to get ready. Luckily enough she had washed her hair this morning so her shower was quick, turning on her curlers and letting them warm up, she started on her make up. Being a doctor meant that she was good under time pressure, and at the moment Clarke was using that to her advantage, as eyeliner is difficult at the best of times, let alone when you're already ten minutes late. She was just about done with her hair when she heard the doorbell ring, making her jump. "Shit!" She yelled, almost dropping burning hot hair tongs on her bare foot. Quickly unplugging the curlers, she grabbed a pair of flats from her shoe cupboard and her bag and ran downstairs. "Just a minute!" She yelled downstairs. Bellamy was standing in her doorway when she opened the door, out of breath and probably looking flustered. He looked like a rockstar with a red bandana on his head, an old black The Grounders T-shirt, and a pair of faded black jeans. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking looking at him. She couldn't believe this rockstar standing in front of her actually had feelings for ordinary old Clarke. Suddenly she began to feel self conscious, seeing Bellamy standing in front of her, his eyes taking her in. Somehow the two of them managed to have a conversation on her doorstep, each of them stumbling over their words, in awe of the other. Eventually they made it to Bellamy's car and Clarke laughed, seeing how full of stuff it was.

"Don't you have someone to do this for you?" Clarke said, looking open mouthed at the mound of equipment in his car.

"I prefer to do it myself. Reminds me of where I've come from you know?" Bellamy winked at her as he started the car.

"Oh really, how humble of you." Clarke said sarcastically, joking with Bellamy.

"Hey! I wouldn't want to become one of those self centred rockstars that your mother thinks I am." Bellamy grinned at Clarke, although kept his eyes on the road. Good driving there Bellamy, Clarke noticed.

"So where is this gig tonight? How far do we have to drive in this?" Clarke asked, motioning to the sea of brake lights in front of them.

"It's in Camden, so once we're out of the centre we should be there in fifteen minutes, do you have a problem with my car?" Clarke could see Bellamy raising his eyebrows at her in the rear view mirror.

"No I like your car." She said over the rattling of the stuff in the back and Bellamy attempting to change gears as they had just hit a green light. "I just have a feeling I've got a guitar poking into my back." She giggled.

"Hey! Don't hurt my guitars, they're very precious to me." Bellamy said jokingly, making Clarke laugh.

"Guitars? As in plural? Why do you need more than one?" Clarke screwed her nose up in confusion.

"Oh you know, acoustic songs need one guitar, other songs need another, plus I've got to have a backup in case one breaks. Otherwise I'd let down all the fans!" Bellamy said in all seriousness making Clarke laugh. "Why are you laughing at me." He stuck out his bottom lip like an unhappy child. It was cute, Clarke thought.

"Because, you're so serious about your music. It's actually lovely to see how much you care." Clarke smiled widely at Bellamy as they pulled into a carpark.  
>"Well thank you my dear." Bellamy got out of the car and walked round to open Clarke's door for her. What a gentleman, Clarke grinned to herself. "Now tell me, would you rather carry in a guitar, or an amp?" He opened the boot of his car very slowly, to make sure nothing fell out.<p>

"What's lighter?" Clarke laughed, putting her arms out to catch any lose equipment that might fall out.

"Clarke I was joking! You don't have to carry anything." Bellamy looked at her bemused, and shook his head.

"What, of course I'll help you." Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy, motioning him to hand her something to carry. He begrudgingly obliged and handed her a guitar. The two of them walked inside the venue. It was a moderate sized bar, enough for about five hundred people Clarke thought. They walked in to cheers and lots of people Clarke didn't know crowding around Bellamy with choruses of "Look Blake finally showed his face!" and "what took you so long!" and lots of laughter of course. Clarke walked over to the stage and set the guitar down next to Monty, who seemed to be fiddling with wires.  
>"Hiya Clarke, how you doing?" Monty smiled gently at her.<p>

"Hey Monty, I'm good thanks how are you? Where's the rest of the band?" Clarke replied, looking around for Jasper and Lincoln.

"Over there," Monty pointed to the mob of people around Bellamy.

"Ah, not your sort of thing then?" Clarke grimaced at the group of people, she didn't think it would be her sort of thing either.

"A bunch of sweaty people laughing at someone I get to laugh at everyday? I think I can do without." Monty rolled his eyes at the group. "Normally Jasper would be over here with me, but I have a feeling he's trying to impress his new friend Raven." Monty nodded over to a table where Raven and Finn were sitting, deep in conversation.

"I see, I'm going to go say hi to them. Do you want to join me?" Clarke asked Monty.  
>"Nah, thanks Clarke but I've got to sort this out, the technicians never do it right." Monty grinned at Clarke. "I'll see you in a bit."<p>

"Alright, laters." Clarke waved at him as she walked over to Raven and Finn's table. When she was halfway over to Raven's table the girl caught Clarke's eye and smiled. Raven looked stunning tonight, with a skintight short black dress, her eyes rimmed with gold eyeliner and her hair dead straight with the front intricately tied away from her face. Clarke suddenly felt like she looked very young compared to Raven. Finn looked his normal casual laid back self, in jeans and a shirt, his floppy brown hair longer than usual causing it to fall into his eyes.

"Hiya Clarke, you look gorgeous, come sit with us." Raven got up and gave Clarke a hug and Finn swivelled a chair from the table next to them over, for Clarke to sit on.

"Hey guys, thanks Raven right back at you, you look stunning!" Clarke sat down and grinned at Raven. "Thanks for the chair Finn." Clarke added.

"No worries, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. What you been up to? Finn smiled cautiously at Clarke.

"I know right? I haven't seen you since you decided it was your place to interfere in my personal life, and tell my mother, who just happens to be my boss, that you were worried I was having inappropriate relations with a patient!" Clarke smiled sweetly at Finn, trying to keep calm.

"Look Clarke I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Raven has already battered me about it enough, can we forget it ever happened?" Finn looked apologetically at Clarke.

"It's true, I was very mean to him about it." Raven added.

"Yeah, look I don't want to be mad at you. Especially as you're marrying my best friend." Clarke calmed down, there really wasn't that much to be mad at Finn for anymore. "As long as you don't ever do anything like it again."  
>"Thanks Clarke, I really didn't want things to be awkward between us. Don't worry, next time I'll think before I speak." Finn laughed nervously.<p>

"Hi everybody how we all doing tonight?" Clarke felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Bellamy standing above her.  
>"Hi Bellamy, we're doing well! You excited." Raven grinned at Bellamy.<p>

"Hey Raven, looking beautiful as always. Finn, nice to see you out of scrubs." Bellamy winked at the two of them. "I am very excited, and I hope you all are as well, apparently none of you have ever listened to any of our music before, or so Clarke tells me." Bellamy dramatically acted as if he was hurt, causing everybody to laugh at him.  
>"Hate to break it to you, but we all thought you were a band for teenage girls." Finn shrugged and stared at Bellamy.<p>

"Well, tonight I guess you'll see differently." Bellamy smirked at him. Raven and Clarke exchanged an awkward look, maybe this relationship wasn't going to be as easily fixable as Finn and Clarke's. "Anyway, I have to go, we're on soon and this place is starting to get crowded." Bellamy took his hands of Clarkes shoulders. "I'll see you all later though right?" He said to Clarke.

"Of course, have a good gig. Try not to nearly kill yourself this time ok?" Clarke stuck her tongue out at him and started to giggle. Bellamy stopped her mid giggle with an unexpected, but not totally unwelcome kiss.

"Well now that I've had my good luck kiss, I'm sure I'll be fine, laters." Bellamy said, pulling away from Clarke and grinning at her. Clarke watch Bellamy go and only tore her eyes away when he went backstage.

"You two have moved forward since I last saw you." Raven said, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm happy so it's ok." Clarke felt butterflies build up in her chest. The lights in the bar dimmed and Clarke moved her chair around to face the stage.

"GOOD EVENING CAMDEN! MY NAME IS BELLAMY BLAKE AND WE'RE THE GROUNDERS!" Bellamy screamed into the microphone. "HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?" The crowd screamed in response. Clarke couldn't help but feel awed by this figure on the stage in front of her.

"THANKS TO THE AMAZING ARK HOSPITAL I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" Clarke turned around and smiled at Raven and Finn, both of whom gave her a half smile back. Huh maybe they were made for each other then, Clarke thought. When she looked back at the stage she could have sworn she saw Bellamy wink at her.

"THIS IS DISCO HONEY I HOPE YOU ENJOY." The Grounders broke into their first song and Clarke found herself getting as into the music as everybody else in the bar. She couldn't believe that they we're the only three people in the bar that weren't screaming the lyrics along with Bellamy. Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of him, he had such an amazing stage presence, always communicating with the crowd and jamming with the three other members of the band. He was such a talented musician Clarke couldn't believe it. To be honest she didn't know what else to expect from a world famous rockstar, but she didn't expect to have her eyes glued to him the whole time. The set went on, and Clarke wondered how Bellamy, and his fans, didn't loose their voices with all this singing.

"WE'RE THE GROUNDERS AND WE HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED YOURSELF." Bellamy screamed into the mike, out of breath. "THIS IS OUR FINAL SONG AND IT'S FOR EVERYBODY OUT THERE WHO IS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR SOMEONE LIKE I AM." The crowd screamed in surprise at Bellamy's outburst, but the way Bellamy was looking at Clarke made her feel like he was staring into her soul. He sung his final number without taking his eyes off Clarke, or well that was what Clarke thought was happening, maybe she was just imagining it. Right now that wouldn't surprise her.

"GOODNIGHT CAMDEN, CAN I HERE IT ONE LAST TIME FOR LINCOLN, JASPER AND MONTY!" Bellamy screamed one final time into the mike, the crowd roared even louder on Bellamy's command.

"I have to go." Clarke basically shouted. "I'm going to find Bellamy." Raven nodded at her, and Clarke sped off through the masses of people to get into the wings of the stage. Bellamy was just coming off stage when Clarke got there. "Bellamy!" She yelled. Bellamy turned around, his hair was dripping with sweat and he was breathing heavily, but that just made Clarke more attracted to him.

"Clarke, what are you doing here?" Bellamy looked flustered. Clarke didn't care. She jumped into his arms, knocking him backwards and kissed him hard, tasting sweat and Bellamy, all mixed together. She wrapped her legs around his hips and made a promise to herself that she would never let him go.

"Did you mean what you said about being head over heels about someone?" She whispered, still wrapped around him.

"Not someone Clarke, you. I'm head over heels over you." Bellamy looked sheepishly at her. Clarke felt a rush of emotion build up in her chest.

"Well I'm head over heels for you too." She said before kissing him again, feeling Bellamy lose himself in the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

They stayed in the venue for hours after the show had ended. Bellamy had driven home to drop all of his equipment and so had the other members of the band, but they all came straight back. When they got back basically everybody had left except Raven, Finn, Clarke and Octavia. Bellamy smiled as he watch the four of them laugh from the bar, the barman handed him a beer with a smile, and said "great show mate." Bellamy said thank you and then went to join his new friends, friends who he couldn't be happier to have. Except maybe Finn, he hadn't quite worked out that guy yet.

"Hey guys." Bellamy said, pulling up a chair next to Clarke, who smiled at him.

"Hi there," Clarke said quietly.

"Bell where's Lincoln?" Octavia asked him abruptly.

"He was just behind me I'm sure he'll be in in a minute." Bellamy said, wrapping his arm round his sister next to him.

"Hey Bell, good show tonight." Octavia said, returning Bellamy's hug.

"Thanks O, I'm glad you were here to see it." Bellamy said to Octavia.

"Yeah I think the last time I saw you perform you were some geeky teenager." Octavia started laughing.

"O don't even start this." Bellamy screwed his face up in embarrassment.

"What! I want to here about geeky Bellamy." Clarke popped up from Bellamy's other side.

"Well when he was fifteen he went through a year of constantly straightening his hair." Octavia said, ruffling Bellamy's mop of curly brown hair.

"Aww Bellamy! Octavia I really hope you have pictures of that." Clarke looked at Bellamy evilly.

"Octavia!" Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Fine fine I'll stop." Octavia laughed at Bellamy one more time.

"So Finn, got any embarrassing stories about your childhood." Bellamy smirked, turning his attention from Octavia to Finn.

"Well I used to wear glasses," Finn started.

"So your friends called you four eyes? Boring." Bellamy rolled his eyes, he knew this was stupid, but it made him feel better.

"Not exactly Bellamy. I wore glasses, but I always wanted to go to space and I wasn't allowed because my vision was so awful everyone called me spacewalker for almost four years." Finn finished, matching Bellamy's glare.

"You haven't told me that before!" Raven playfully slapped Finn on the arm. "You know all of my embarrassing childhood memories."  
>"Raven you don't have any bad childhood memories, as I recall you were always picked first for everything because you were the best." Finn smiled at his fiancé.<p>

"That's true. I'm awesome." Raven smiled proudly at the table, making everyone laugh.

"Oh look, Lincoln's back!" Octavia squealed in delight. Bellamy turned around to see Lincoln, Jasper and Monty walking towards them.

"Hey guys, great gig!" Bellamy held his hand out for the three other guys to shake as they walked by.

"Right back at you Blake, we all agreed unanimously that we're glad you didn't pass out again." Jasper said, grinning.

"Thanks guys, however I have to remind you that if I didn't almost die we would not be sitting here, with these wonderful people right now." Bellamy put his arm round Clarke and smiled at her.

"Aw look at Bell, getting all sentimental." Monty teased Bellamy.

"Hey hey hey, I'm allowed to get sentimental. Live everyday I say!" Bellamy said, standing up dramatically. In all honesty he really was happy to be alive.

"Hi guys, sorry to break up the party but we're closing in ten, so any last drinks?" The bartender said, walking up to their table.

"Shots!" Bellamy yelled, and ordered them all a round of tequila shots. The tequila was enough for Bellamy to feel a buzz, and apparently it was enough to almost tip Clarke, Raven and Octavia over the edge as they had all been drinking for hours already. So Bellamy decided that they should move the party over to his house. Someone they all managed to get out of the bar and into two taxis without injuring themselves or forgetting anything. Luckily at three o'clock in the morning the traffic in London was much easier, and The Grounders only came on the radio once, causing the entire taxi Bellamy was in to go crazy, everybody drunkenly singing along to 'Planets' with radio Bellamy. When they got out the cab and Bellamy was paying the driver sneaked in a comment about recognising him from somewhere, and in Bellamy's jolly state he decided the best thing to do in this situation would be to take a selfie with driver. After another further ten minutes of Bellamy trying to find the key to his house they all finally pilled into his home. Grabbing as many drinks as he could from his freezer in his utility room he came back upstairs to find that Lincoln had plugged his iPod into Bellamy's speakers and was playing Fall Out Boy very loudly. Bellamy watched from his bar Finn and Raven dancing together, Jasper and Monty singing and jumping on his couch and Lincoln and Octavia talking in the corner with his iPod. Clarke was nowhere to be seen though.

"Hey has anyone seen Clarke?" Bellamy yelled over the music.

"Yeah, she's just gone to find the loo, she'll be back in a minute. Come dance Bellamy!" Raven said twirling out of Finn's hold to talk to Bellamy.

"Be there in a minute, you guys want a drink?" Bellamy asked the room, there was a chorus of 'beer!' From everyone in the room, except Octavia, who just yelled "Vodka!" Bellamy shook his head and gave her a beer like everyone else, she was too tipsy to notice anyways. They all danced for what seemed liked eternity and when Clarke came back downstairs she let out a huge whoop and joined in. Bellamy was very drunk by this stage, and therefore he thought he was an amazing dancer. Lucky for him everybody else was too drunk to notice, especially Clarke, who he was currently spinning around the floor. It was almost five o'clock when the noise died down and everyone began to fall asleep. Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Lincoln on Bellamy's sofa, Finn and Raven in the spare room, and Clarke and Bellamy in his bed.

"Bellamy!" Clarke squealed as he carried her upstairs.

"Princess, it's time for sleep." Bellamy laughed at her.

"Princess? I'm no princess Bellamy." Clarke slurred. "And if I'm your princess, then you're my prince!" Clarke giggled drunkenly.

"Clarke, you're drunk I'm taking you to bed." Bellamy laughed at the girl in his arms.

"Yaaay bed!" Clarke squealed, trying to kiss Bellamy.

"No no, Clarke you're going to sleep, I'm not doing anything with you while you're the drunk." Bellamy said as he flopped her on his bed.

"Oh Bellamy you're so chivalrous." Clarke giggled as Bellamy took off her shoes.

"Do you need to pee, Clarke?" Bellamy asked.

"Ooh yes! Bell I don't have any pyjamas." Clarke said, in a drunk but sad kind of way. He chucked her one of his T-shirts.

"Here you go." He picked up the T-shirt and led her too the bathroom. "So there's the loo, and you can use my toothbrush if you like."

"Okey dokey." Clarke said, beginning to strip, and as much as he wanted to watch he tore his eyes away. When Clarke came out she was dressed his shirt which came almost down to her knees, Bellamy gestured to the bed next to him and Clarke got in. Bellamy put his arm around Clarke and she snuggled against him.

"Goodnight Clarke." Bellamy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Night night Bellamy!" Clarke giggled and then instantly fell asleep. Bellamy lay awake for a while, he had sobered up earlier, so now he was awake on adrenaline. He stared at the girl next to him, with her blonde hair fanned around her head like a halo, and last nights makeup all round her eyes. Tonight had been amazing, the gig was one of their best ever, and for Bellamy a lot of that was because of Clarke. Plus Octavia was there as well, and she was still the most important person in his life, so her being there meant so much to him. Bellamy lay in bed for another hour, not being able to sleep, and he eventually moved the sleeping Clarke, and tiptoed down to his kitchen. He made a cup of tea and was careful not to wake the sleeping people in the room next to him. Bellamy went and sat in his conservatory to watch the sun rise, in his old house he used to have a roof terrace where he watched the sun come up over London, but in this house the conservatory would have to do.

"Hi there." A voice whispered, Bellamy turned around and saw Clarke standing behind him. The sun was well risen now, so it must be around eight o'clock. Meaning he hadn't slept all night.

"Clarke, you should be asleep." Bellamy said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"I know, but you were gone, so I came to find you." Clarke said, nuzzling into Bellamy's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked Clarke.

"I'm alright actually, no hangover miraculously, just a bit tired." Clarke replied, looking sleepily at Bellamy.

"You mean you're sober now?" Bellamy grinned evilly.

"Yes? Well at least I think I am." Clarke answered cautiously.

Bellamy put his forehead to hers and said; "Well I know something we can do to wake you up." In between kisses.

"Oh you do now, do you?" Clarke giggled and put her hands in Bellamy's hair. He scooped her up in his arms again, making her squeal.

"Shh! Everybody is going to hear you." Bellamy put his hand over her mouth to muffle her squeals.

"I feel like we've already done this once tonight Bellamy." Clarke said as he carried her up the stairs.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remember that, you were quite drunk." Bellamy teased.

"I was just as drunk as everybody else." Clarke huffed. They got upstairs and Bellamy kicked the door shut behind them.

"Don't be grumpy with me Clarke." Bellamy said, raising his eyebrows at Clarke. He placed her on his bed and kissed her. The next hour or so was all he could have imagined it to be, the girl beneath him was perfect, and Bellamy wished he could stay in this room forever. However that would be very anti social and he had guests round. So when they were both exhausted they put their clothes back on, stealing kisses every so often, and went downstairs. Clarke as it turned out was a wonderful cook, so she made everybody bacon sandwiches, and one by one, or well, two by two, everybody left.

"Clarke do you have to go?" He said when it was just the two of them left.

"Yes I do I'm sorry, I have to work this afternoon." Clarke pulled him into a hug. "I'll see you soon though I promise." She gave him a quick kiss. "Bye Bellamy, thanks for everything."  
>"Bye Clarke, until next time." He said as she stepped out onto his front porch, and then out into London. He closed the door and walked back into his kitchen to do the washing up. Weirdly while he was washing up, he was getting flashbacks of the Colony, and dream Clarke. Memories of the two of them getting married, their first child, and growing old with her by his side. How had he not remember any of this before? What did it mean? And why was it happening now? Once he was done Bellamy sat down and put the TV on, trying to get rid of these memories, but nothing seemed to work, all that he could focus on was his dream life on the Colony.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Bellamy rolled over in bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he woke up. There was a blurry figure in the bed next to him, Clarke? He wondered. The figure stirred and finally came into focus, it was Clarke but she looked, different, her hair was longer, and instead of looking like she was in her mid twenties, she looked like she was in her mid thirties. What was going on? Did he fall into a coma again? This time for ten years? Bellamy got out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping Clarke. His feet hit the ground, and the coolness of the floor came as a shock for him, and it felt like metal? Bellamy scrunched his nose up in confusion. His bedroom floor was carpet, where was he because this was definitely not his room. Bellamy walked out of the bedroom door and into their spacious living room. Suddenly everything came back to him as he stared out at the stars. Meeting Clarke and sharing a flat with her, kissing Clarke, arguing with Clarke, kissing Clarke again, marrying Clarke, Clarke giving birth, hugging Lexa for the first time, Clarke giving birth again, hugging Jake for the first time, and, now, when Lexa was ten and Jake was eight. He had an entire life that was forgotten, at least this time he remembered it all again.

"Morning Bell, why you up so early?" Clarke came out of their bedroom, talking sleepily.

"Hiya sleepyhead, I couldn't sleep." Bellamy easily fell back into the pattern of their life.

"Well I don't have to be at work for another hour, and the kids wont be up until after I'm gone." Clarke moved towards Bellamy and put her arms around his shoulders. Bellamy instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his forehead down to hers. "I love you, you know that right Bell?" Clarke locked her eyes on Bellamy and he felt like he was staring into her soul. Those words didn't feel new or exciting to him, they felt safe, and normal, things that he came home to at the end of everyday. He kissed her without replying, knowing the kisses would say what words could not. Their kissing got more intense and Clarke moved her hands to Bellamy's hair, tugging it gently, pulling his head back and began to kiss along his jawline. Bellamy lifted Clarke up, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist, and carried her back to her bedroom. Again everything felt familiar, and loving, they knew exactly how their bodies fit together, what the other liked, how to make each other laugh. Clarke looked at Bellamy like she never wanted to leave, and Bellamy looked at Clarke like he never wanted to see another face but hers. The two of them lay in bed, talking and laughing, Clarke was playing with Bellamy's hair and he had his eyes closed, listening to Clarke ramble, occasionally replying.

"Bell, I've got to get ready, I've got work." Clarke pushed his head off of her lap.

"No, can't you just stay in bed with me all day?" Bellamy moaned, trying to grab hold of Clarke to stop her getting out of the bed, but every time she got out of his grip. They had obviously done this before.

"Yes, Bell, I've got a busy day today. What with saving lives you know?" Clarke giggled, pulling on a pair of trousers.

"Well I've got to go and help run the Colony, isn't that important?" Bellamy stuck his tongue out at Clarke. For the past two years he had been one of the members of the Council, helping Chancellor Kane make the laws.

"After you get the kids up, make them breakfast and take them to school!" Clarke gave him a quick kiss, grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom. Bellamy followed her into the living room.

"Of course Clarke, see you the evening." Bellamy kissed Clarke goodbye and opened their front door for her. He shut the door behind her and walked over to the window and stared down at Earth below him. He wasn't alone for long as a few minutes later he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet run across the flat towards him.

"Morning Jake." Bellamy turned around and picked up the tiny figure as he ran towards him.

"Daddy!" Jake squealed, wrapping his tiny arms around Bellamy's neck. Jake had Clarke's bright blue eyes that at the moment, were way to big for his face, but he would grow into them eventually. Bellamy thought, but he had Bellamy's thick mop of curly, dark brown hair and splattering of freckles on his nose and cheekbones.

"Hi buddy, should we go wake Lexa up, and get ready for school?" Bellamy said, smiling at his son.

"Yay!" Jake wriggled out of Bellamy's grasp and ran back into his and Lexa's room. Bellamy followed, his long strides almost matching Jake's tiny ones. "Lexa Lexa it's morning!" Jake squealed, jumping on Lexa.

"Jake, don't do that come here." Bellamy picked up his son and placed him on the floor next to the bed.

"Wha..it's morning already?" Bellamy's other child, ten year old Lexa, began to wake up.

"Morning honey, it's time to get up, back to school today!" Bellamy said, kissing Lexa on the forehead. Although they didn't have certain summer or winter holidays at school, they had allocated 'rest weeks' and 'transition months' between each term and each year respectively.

"Ugh." Was the noise that came from Lexa as she put her face back in her pillow.

"Lexa, come on, lets go." Finally Bellamy's daughter sat up in her bed, looking moodily at her father. She was the spitting image of Clarke, but her mannerisms reminded Bellamy of himself a little too much.

"Fine fine, I'm up, now can you leave me to get dressed?" Lexa huffed at her Dad.

"Good, come on Jake, let's go and get you some food." Bellamy led Jake back into their living room. For lunch and dinner they went to the cafeteria, but they had fruit and powdered milk in their flats for breakfast. Bellamy cut up an apple and a banana for Jake, and poured him a glass of milk. "Eat up big boy, first day of school today." Bellamy patted Jake on the back, and went to make his own breakfast. Ten minutes later Lexa came out of her room, dressed and ready, with her hair in a braid like her mother.

"Morning Dad." Lexa said, giving Bellamy a hug.

"Hi there, do you want some breakfast?" Bellamy smiled at his daughter. "You nervous? First day of high school today."

"Yes, but I'll make it, you go help Jake get ready." Lexa grinned at her brother, who looked perfectly happy playing with a piece of string he'd found, his tiny legs swinging freely from his chair. "No, not really nervous. I've always been the youngest, now there are just a lot more people older than me." Lexa was born in the cut off date for school classes, which meant she could either be the youngest in a class, or the eldest. She was smart, like her mother, therefore the school board chose to put her in the higher class, meaning some of her classmates were almost a year older than her.

"That's the spirit Lex." Bellamy ruffled her hair, leading to screams of protest from Lexa. "Come on Jake, lets get you dressed." Jake hopped down from his chair and followed Bellamy into his room.

Finally all three of them were ready to go, and the three of them left the apartment. The corridors were lined with hundreds of people this morning, especially the ones leading to the school station, as they got closer Jake got more excited, running ahead of the other two, whereas Lexa grabbed hold of Bellamy's hand and recoiled into his side.

"Hey, what's up buddy?" Bellamy said kindly to Lexa.

"Nothing, I'll be fine." Lexa stammered, not letting go of Bellamy's hand. They dropped Jake off first, who gave Bellamy and Lexa a fleeting hug and wave, before running into his new classroom as fast as his legs could take him. Lexa was next, they walked over to the senior section of the school, Lexa looking around, wide eyed and frightened.

Bellamy stopped and bent down to his daughter's level. "Hey now, it's going to be ok. You're still in your same class, nothing has changed. You can do this Lexa Aurora Blake, believe in yourself." Bellamy pulled his daughter into a hug. "Now go on, I'll see you back at the flat this evening, remember to pick your brother up ok?" Bellamy smiled and stood up, giving Lexa a little push towards her classroom door.

"Ok, love you Dad." She hugged him once more before walking into her classroom. Bellamy sighed, now it was his turn to go to work. He walked along the many corridors towards the council's chambers, nodding to friends and colleagues as he went. Finally he arrived at the meeting, ten minutes late.

"Councillor Blake, you're late." Marcus Kane looked stonily at Bellamy as he walked in.

"I know, I'm sorry, first day of school and Clarke had a surgery, so I was on drop off duty." Bellamy took his seat around the table.

"Anyway," Councillor Jaha interrupted. "What's first on the agenda, Chancellor?"

"Black market is trading away too much of our morphine, we need to arrest the insider." Kane said solemnly.

"Wait, you've got a tip as to who it is?" Bellamy asked, confused. He hadn't heard any of this.

"Yes, we've had one for a while." Jaha answered. Bellamy really didn't like Jaha, he thought because his father had been Chancellor before Kane that he could run the place, as he was virtually guaranteed Chancellor when Kane stepped down.

"Why haven't I been told about this?" Bellamy said angrily to Kane.

"Because our suspect is your wife. We didn't want to tell you until we were sure." Kane looked at Bellamy, his expression unreadable.

"No way, that's not true!" Bellamy stood up, and banged his fist on the table.

"We have proof, she has recorded using more morphine after each surgery than the law allows." Jaha stay out of this, Bellamy thought.  
>"Did you ever think that she is just using more morphine during the surgeries, not selling it on illegally?" Bellamy snarled at the council.<p>

"Either way it's a crime punishable by death Councillor Blake, surely you understand that." Kane said, not holding Bellamy's stare.

"You're not killing my wife. She's the best doctor you've got, and with all these patients suffering from oxygen deprivation," Bellamy started.

"We need all the air we can get, her sacrifice will help her patients." Wells Jaha cut in.

"Her sacrifice? This isn't sacrifice, it's murder." Bellamy stood up again, and stormed out of the room. Fuming, he walked straight to the hospital station to confront Clarke. When he got there he found her tending to a young girl going blind from oxygen deprivation.

"Clarke, can I have a word with you please?" He whispered to her, before mumbling an apology to her patient and dragging her into an empty room.

"Bell, what's wrong?" Clarke scanned his face for any tells.

"Tell me you haven't been using more than the allotted amount of morphine for each surgery." Bellamy said through gritted teeth.

"Bell, what are you saying." Clarke's face suddenly dropped.

"They know Clarke, the council knows. Kane knows. They're going to float you and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

—

Bellamy sat up, breathing heavily and sweating. He was still sitting on the sofa, and the TV was still on from this morning. He thought back to the dream he had just have. Although it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a memory. Maybe his memory of kissing Clarke in his coma was just the tip of the iceberg, and this dream was his brain remembering the rest of the events that happened when he was in the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke was having a bad day. First of all she'd had to deal with an idiot who had fallen off his motorbike. After flirting with her for a full twenty minutes while she did a basic check up, he then refused to let her take him for a CT scan, even though she had made it clear to him that there was a really high risk of internal bleeding with an injury like this. So she let him go, she didn't really have choice to be honest, which made her even angrier. No point worrying now though, she thought, it was out of her hands. Sadly this wasn't the case as an hour later he was back in, coughing up blood and holding his wound, which had now turned and odd blue - green colour. Shit, Clarke thought. As it turned out, she was right, he had massive internal bleeding, therefore she ended up spending five hours in the operating room trying to put his intestines back together. Idiot, was all she could think. Eventually it was done though, and Clarke sat down, feeling her feet ache as soon as she took her weight off of them. She was operating with Finn, who obligingly chucked her a chocolate bar when he saw her after scrubbing out. She muttered a thanks, but she was too tired to make it not sound sarcastic. Clarke then spent the next two hours almost passed out on a random desk somewhere, under the pretext of updating charts. She was woken up by her pager going off telling her that the idiot that she had just fixed up was awake. Clarke sighed and walked down to the ICU, grabbing his chart along the way.

"John Murphy." She said when she got to his room, and stood at the end of his bed with her arms crossed.

"Morning doc, aren't you happy to see me?" He grinned and tried, and failed, to sit up in his bed.

"Don't even try that. You should be happy to see me. Without me, you would be dead right now Mr. Murphy." Clarke looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"Don't call me Mr. Murphy, it makes me feel old. It's plain old Murphy please." He winked at her.

"Fine." Clarke said through gritted teeth. "Murphy you're going to be in for the long run, your intestines were seriously damaged by your crash, and then made worse by you're insistence on leaving without a CT scan. Therefore in the next two weeks, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." Clarke snapped his chart shut after writing down his vitals.

"Can't say I'm unhappy about that, Clarke." Murphy using her name threw Clarke, how did he know it. Apparently her confusion was evident as he added; "It's on your name badge." Clarke looked at her shirt, it read 'Dr. Clarke Griffin.' Dammit Murphy.

"Well to you, it's Dr. Griffin." She scowled and stormed out of his room. Realising once she had stormed out that she actually had nowhere to go, Clarke sat down behind a desk and pulled out Murphy's chart. Reading it and re reading it again and again Clarke realised that sadly for her, he was going to be her for at least a fortnight. Which meant seeing him try to flirt with her in his own, very greasy, fashion. Hopefully Clarke would lose his interest by the time the two weeks were up.

"Clarke?" Raven's head poked up from the other side of the desk, making Clarke jump and slam Murphy's chart shut.

"Hey Raven, how's it going?" Clarke smiled wearily.

"Not bad not bad, what about you?" Raven came round the other side and sat in the chair next to Clarke.

"I've had an awful day." Clarke gave Raven a look of annoyance, and then proceeded to tell her all about John Murphy.

"Well that sounds like fun, want me to go scare him off?" Raven said, grinning evilly at Clarke. "I can tell him who your boyfriend is!"  
>"No, no Raven don't do that. I'll be fine, I can deal with him I promise. I just don't want to take care of him for two whole weeks." Clarke sighed angrily.<p>

"You're going to be fine, you've dealt with irritating patients before haven't you?" Raven said sympathetically.

"Yes but this one's different, I don't know why." Clarke opened his chart again and started scanning it for the millionth time.

"Different? Clarke the the last time you had a 'different' patient, his name was Bellamy Blake." Raven rolled her eyes at Clarke.

"Ugh no, definitely not that kind of different." Clarke gave Raven her best evil eyes.

"I don't believe you, you know love and hate are basically the same thing!" Raven grinned back at Clarke. "I'm going to see him." Raven got up, snatched the chart out of Clarke's hands and ran off.

"Raven! Raven no, wait!" Clarke got up and ran after her best friend. She skidded to a halt outside of Murphy's room, trying to listen in to their conversation.

"Hi there, my name is Dr. Reyes, and you're John Murphy correct?" Clarke strained to hear the conversation.

"Hello Dr. Reyes, I am but please, call me Murphy. Oh and nice ring by the way." Clarke heard Raven's sharp intake of breath as Murphy mentioned her engagement ring. This wasn't good, somehow he was getting under her skin.

"Thank you, you might be aware of my fiancé, he was the assistant surgeon that helped save your life." Yes Raven! Clarke thought, she was back on her game.

"Oh yes I know him, perfect hair, dreamy brown eyes? I can see why you like him, but I have to say I prefer grumpy blondes." Clarke good practically hear Murphy grinning. Grumpy? Clarke wasn't grumpy, she huffed in annoyance.

"If you're talking about Dr. Griffin, I wouldn't call her grumpy." How did Raven know he was talking about her? Clarke wasn't grumpy, she thought, stubbornly.

"Dr. Griffin has a thing for me, I know it." No she doesn't! Clarke had to physically restrain herself from going in their and punching Murphy in the face.

"Right well I'll leave your imagination alone, as I need to take you for a CT scan, because as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a job to do." Clarke heard Raven begin to push the bed out of the room, and in a panic Clarke scrabbled over to a desk, trying to make it look like she was busy working.

"Hi there, Dr. Griffin," Murphy started, emphasising her name. "Did you enjoy our conversation?" He added, winking at her. Clarke didn't reply, she just stared at him open mouthed as Raven wheeled him away. Half an hour later Raven came to find Clarke, having collected and filed Murphy's new scans, the scans that Clarke, being the lead surgeon on the case, should have taken.

"So he's convinced that you have a thing for him." Raven said matter of factly, sitting next to Clarke in the cafeteria, causing Clarke to almost choke on her chocolate pudding.

"Right, well good to know he has a massive ego." Clarke gritted her teeth in anger.

"I think he's kind of cute, you know if you look past his greasy exterior." Raven smirked at Clarke.

"Ugh, no. Not even if we were the last two people on earth." Clarke stabbed aggressively at her chocolate pudding with her spoon.

"Clarke! Please try not to cover me in chocolate, these scrubs have enough bodily fluids on them anyway." Raven said, grabbing the spoon off Clarke.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mad at stupid Murphy, he's going to make me do something stupid." Clarke huffed, trying to wipe off the chocolate splatters.

"What, like kiss him?" Raven stuck her tongue out at Clarke. "All we need now is for Finn to do something protective, then we know he really does have a thing for you." Raven started laughing.

"Raven! No this isn't funny. I despise the idiot, and I spent my whole day saving his life! Plus I have a boyfriend! One I am very happy with if I might add." Clarke raised her voice at Raven.  
>"Yes I know, and I know he's great and everything, but he's like your first proper boyfriend. Don't you want to see who else is out there?" Raven said to Clarke.<p>

"What, you mean, aside from Finn?" Clarke replied snidely, immediately regretting it.

"Really Clarke? You really want to go there? I thought we were over this. Don't tell me after all this wedding planning I was wrong. He picked me, and it would do you good to remember that." Raven said nastily to Clarke, suddenly making Clarke feel incredibly guilty.

"Raven, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It's stupid Murphy, he's just making me angry." Clarke said quietly, scared to look at Raven.

"Have you ever thought about why this guy annoys you so much? You've known him one day and all you could do for the rest of the day was talk about him and let him get to you. Why Clarke? Maybe you should ask yourself that. You didn't have to go after my relationship, which for your information, is perfect right now, and nothing is going to ruin that." Raven said under her breath, leaving the rest of the cafeteria oblivious to their argument.

"Look, I don't know Raven, he just gets under my skin. It's nothing. I didn't mean to cause and argument." Clarke apologised again.

"I know, I just want to help you. I know Bellamy makes you happy, but don't put all of your eggs in one basket, I don't want you to get hurt." Raven's voice lost all of its anger, and Clarke began to relax.

"I just, no one has ever liked me like he has before. It's so intense, and I like having somebody care that much for me. Murphy just," Clarke hesitated. "Makes me angry, I've only known him for one day, and I already want to punch him in the face." Clarke let out a small laugh.

"Plus, if you break up with Bellamy, Octavia will kill you." Raven winked at Clarke.

"I don't want to break up with Bellamy that's the thing. I hope Murphy doesn't wreck everything for me." Clarke knew Raven was joking with that last comment, but Clarke wanted to make this clear, right now Bellamy was making her happy and that was all that mattered, but she couldn't deny the fact that she had strong feelings for Murphy. They may be all hatred at the moment, but her conversation with Raven had made her wonder if those feelings were going to change, into something that was likely to threaten her relationship with Bellamy.


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke was feeling especially happy today. She was having a wonderful day at work, and her next patient on her list to see was John Murphy. He was recovering fast now, and should be out of the hospital in a few days, which to be honest gave Clarke mixed emotions. Although she wasn't going to tell Raven that, she couldn't giver her the satisfaction of being right. Clarke still found Murphy irritating, but Clarke's initial feeling of hatred towards him had died down in the past week or so. Not that it meant she was having any other feeling for him of course, what with her and Bellamy so happy at the moment she really didn't want anything to jeopardise that. Murphy was just, well very different to Bellamy in almost every way, maybe Clarke just couldn't believe that in the space of two months she had had two people end up on her operating table whom she had feelings for, when the last person who had caught her eye had almost ruined her life. Maybe it was just that, the novelty of people interested in her. Clarke shuddered at the unfamiliarity or it, it was weird. Anyway, Murphy knew that she had a boyfriend, not that he knew who Bellamy was of course, and tonight Clarke had a feeling that Bellamy was taking her out on an extra special date to mark their two month anniversary. It wasn't really an anniversary Clarke thought, two months isn't exactly something to celebrate, if it were up to her they wouldn't do anything special until they had been together for six months, or even a year. However she wanted to appease Bellamy, and this is what Bellamy wanted to do, and how could she complain? Bellamy spoiled her. Clarke took a deep breath, and stood outside Murphy's door, composing herself before she went in.

"Afternoon Murphy, how you feeling today?" Clarke said walking into his room and pulling his chart of the end of his bed.

"Morning Clarke, looking gorgeous as usual." Murphy grinned at her.

"Come on Murphy, first of all it's Dr. Griffin, and you know I have a boyfriend." Clarke rolled her eyes at him, but inside secretly liked the compliments he gave her. Even though she was sure they weren't genuine.

"So? Can't I give my amazing doctor, who happened to save my life by the way, a few compliments to show my thanks." Murphy looked at her and raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Nope, that's not allowed, otherwise you'll inflate my ego to much." Clarke giggled, and she was sure that to anybody else, she would sound like she was flirting with him. Which she wasn't, by the way.

"Aw come on doc, you know that's not possible." Murphy winked at her.

"Anyway, I came here to check your vitals, not just because I enjoy your company." Clarke walked over to Murphy, lifted up his shirt and began examining his incision site. She felt her heart rate increase as she got closer to him and examined his stomach. Clarke could feel Murphy's sharp intake of breath every time she touched him. Dammit Clarke, what was wrong with her. All she was doing was giving a simple examination to a patient, whom she did not have feelings for she reminded herself, so why was this so different? She gave hundreds of these every week, but yet this one here, looking at Murphy's smooth stomach, she couldn't help but compare it to Bellamy's.

"That's not true, you know you enjoy my company Clarke, admit it." Murphy's breath was hot on her skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck tingle.

"Nope, purely for the medicine." She lied, Clarke knew Murphy knew she was lying and she didn't care. She didn't even bother to correct him when he called her Clarke. She looked up at Murphy, their faces inches apart now, and her hands still on his incision site. The tension between them was unreal, Clarke didn't know what would have happened if the door hadn't opened. Luckily enough for her it did, and Clarke jumped away from Murphy as her mother walked into the room.

"Clarke, I was told I would find you here. Is this your motorcycle patient?" Abby Griffin looked from her daughter, to the patient lying in the bed.

"Yes, Mum this is John Murphy, Murphy this is my mum, the elder Dr. Griffin." Clarke made the awkward introductions, seeing Murphy grin out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Griffin, I now see where Clarke gets her beauty from." Murphy said to her mother. Clarke felt a slight twinge of sadness at the fact that Murphy's creepy compliments weren't reserved for her only.

"Well thank you, I hope you don't mind but I need to pull my daughter away for a few minutes. Clarke are you done here?" Abby looked at Clarke expectantly, making Clarke jump again.

"Yes, I was just finishing here. Bye Murphy I'll see you tomorrow." Clarke began to follow her mother out the door.  
>"Bye Clarke! It was nice to meet you Dr. Griffin." Clarke scrunched her face up in embarrassment at him calling her Clarke in front of her mother.<p>

"Hi Mum, long time no see." Clarke said when they were out of Murphy's room, trying to break the ice.

"Nothing much, I just realised we haven't properly seen each other since the whole Bellamy Blake incident, and I just wanted to see if you were ok. However from that little scene in there I can see that you are well over Mr. Blake." Abby smiled at her daughter, obviously getting the same impression about Murphy and Clarke as Raven had.

"What? Nothing is going on between Murphy and I, and anyway I can't have a relationship with a patient remember?" Clarke said to her mother, bringing up old arguments about Bellamy.

"Oh come on Clarke, you know the only reason you couldn't be with Bellamy was because he was famous, not because he was a patient. I know you're not that naive honey." Abby looked at Clarke sympathetically.

"This a joke, I'm not having this discussion with you anymore. Go and take your double standards somewhere else." Clarke said before storming off. She had always known this was the case, but this little over reaction of Clarke's made sure that Abby would get off her case about Bellamy for good.

—

Bellamy was sitting in his living room, guitar on his lap, with absolutely no inspiration. This didn't happen to him. This never happened to him. There was always something to write about, be it something trivial or meaningful. Either way he had never had writers block. Ever. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe it was because he was so goddamn happy at the moment, maybe the stereotypes were right and to be able to write a good song, or in fact write anything at all, you had to be a broody artist with lots of problems. Bellamy had never once thought his happiness would be a bad thing. It had been almost a fortnight since The Grounders come back gig, and him and Clarke were perfect. He had never thought be would be the guy that was head over heels in love with someone, but as it turns out he had become that person. He would send her flowers just because he was thinking of her, or get Octavia to give her a note when she was working. It still felt like a bit of a forbidden romance, but so far there had been no bumps in the road. Bellamy played some chords on his guitar, his brain a mixture of excitement and relief as he thought maybe he had surpassed his writer block, but his feelings faded when he realised that he had just reworked the chords to an old Grounders song. Oh well he thought, he was seeing Clarke in a soon, and he had a special night planned for their two month anniversary. He got up and went to get ready, he was picking Clarke up in half an hour so he had enough time to shower shave and get everything together for their date. Bellamy knew the guy who owned the stage where Clarke's favourite musical The Lion King was shown and tonight they didn't have a show on, so Bellamy had convinced them to let him use the stage for one night. He left his house on time tonight, armed with a picnic basket and his guitar. After the disaster of their last picnic, he figured they could used a second chance.

Bellamy walked up, to Clarke's front door and rang the bell, "hi there," he said giving her a kiss when she opened the door.

"Hi yourself, so are you finally going to tell me what we're doing tonight?" Clarke giggled, she looked adorable tonight, wearing faded blue skinny jeans, a plain grey top and her hair was piled high on her head in a bun.

"Patience young grasshopper, you'll find out soon." Bellamy took her hand and led the way to the theatre. Finally they arrived, after the tube in rush hour took a ten minute journey almost half an hour.

"The Lion King? Are we going to watch it?" Clarke looked up at the poster outside the theatre.

"Not exactly, come over here." Bellamy pulled her around to the stage entrance and led her inside. It was only when the got to centre stage that Clarke's jaw dropped and she looked at Bellamy in awe. Bellamy grinned and pulled the picnic blanket out of his bag.

"I thought, considering the disaster that was our last picnic, this might make up for it." He said, taking out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Well thank you very much Bellamy, this means a lot." Clarke smiled shyly at Bellamy. Their evening went wonderfully he thought, they talked and they laughed, he played her songs and then watched her attempt to play the guitar, which for him was the most amusing part of the evening. In fact this whole evening had cemented the fact that he was in love with this girl, Bellamy Blake loved Clarke Griffin. He knew it had only been two months but everything had happened so quickly and was going so well. Bellamy looked at the girl in front of him and had the urge to kiss her. He leaned over the food and kissed her gently, she reciprocated and he tugged her over onto his lap. They must have sat their for some time, Bellamy's kisses saying everything he was too scared to say out loud, and telling himself that he would never ever get sick of kissing this girl.

"Clarke," He said, pulling away from her.

"What's wrong Bell?" She looked all over his face for answers but couldn't find any.

"Clarke, these past two months have been the best of my life, and that is largely because of you." Bellamy's heart began beating faster and faster, he knew what he was going to say, and his heart was telling him to blurt it out already but his head was holding him back.

"Aw thank you, I'm having the time of my life too." Clarke grinned at him, in her usual carefree relaxed manner that Bellamy brought out in her.

"Clarke Griffin, I'm falling in love with you. Like head over heels in love with you. I'm in so deep I can never get out." Dammit, that was too intense he thought, Bellamy had probably just scared her off now.

"Bell, I love you too." Clarke replied, almost to quick for him to comprehend it. He scanned her face for any sign of emotion but she kissed him before he had gotten a good look. She loved him. Clarke Griffin loved Bellamy Blake. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

—

Bellamy loved her. Bellamy loved her. Not just love. Head over heals madly in love with her. She couldn't believe it, in many ways it was more of a shock than anything. It made her so happy to hear it that she said it back, but there was doubt in her heart. She kissed him again before he noticed but she couldn't keep another name out of her head. John Murphy. He was the one that made her question her relationship with Bellamy. She did love Bellamy though, of course she did, Clarke thought.

Didn't she?


End file.
